Crystallis' Secret
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER* This is it! It's the MAT Crew vs. Guardian as the fate of the mysterious world and their lives hang in the balance!
1. Default Chapter

Crystallis' Secret  
A MAT2K1 Adventure by Ashura Hedgehog  
Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All characters shown here are owned by their respective owners. There,   
short, sweet and to the point! :-)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Absolution. The third incarnation of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's evil   
MSTing devices. At first, it was the Death Egg-ish "Satellite of Eggs".   
Soon, it became the Satellite of Love 2 when Yugi transformed it. Finally,   
it became the Absolution when Ashura screwed up a very unique ability. This  
ship, while very popular, has its share of secrets. Sure, we all know  
Princess Ayeka can't cook worth beans, Sara will kill any girl near Sabian  
and Crow's the biggest hentai in the galaxy. But, there's one secret  
left undiscovered.  
  
The secret of Crystallis. And today, you'll learn her secret, and   
witness one of the biggest adventures in history.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, man. What a night!" Sara said, walking down the corridors of the  
Absolution, dressed in a robe, bunny slippers, can carrying a towel. She  
was ready to take a shower, and she hoped that there was NO ONE in there.  
"Whoever's in there better get out!"  
  
"Hold on!" a person said from inside. Soon after, the toilet flushed  
and out walked Merc. "Sorry, Sonic's chili dogs decided to revolt." Sara   
groaned and pulled out a clothespin and placed it on her nose as she went   
in. "I hope she can hold it REAL long!" Soon, Merc was on his way to the  
bridge. As he did, he happened to pass by Crystallis' room. Once again, she  
was staring at the stars. "Hey, Cryst!"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hello, Merc." she said, turning around to see one of her  
friends there.  
  
"Y'know Ashura's waiting for ya!" Merc said.  
  
"I know." she said, smiling at him. "Tell him I'll be there in a sec."  
Merc gave her a thumbs up and walked out. As she continued to look at the  
stars, she let out a sigh and sat down on her bed. She clutched her chest  
once again. "Stupid scar. Why won't you leave me alone?!" She shook her   
head, stood up and headed in the direction Merc went.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, who drank all my Dr. Pepper?!" Ashura said, stomping into  
the rec room. Everyone knew Ashura loved the drink and he would kill ANYONE  
who touched it, even Crystallis! "I want answers! NOW!"  
  
"Woah, easy! Down, boy! Heel!" Mike said. "I drank it, okay?! I   
couldn't find the coffee, so I drank your soda!"  
  
"Now you'll die, Nelson!" Ashura said, looking like he was going to  
foam at the mouth.  
  
"Ashura. Stop." Crystallis said, as she walked in. Ashura turned to  
see his girlfriend standing there, her arms crossed across her chest. "You  
know he didn't mean it."  
  
"But, it was MY Dr. Pepper!" he whined. Crystallis sighed and walked   
over to Ashura. "But, it was."  
  
"Ashura, you can have something else, can't you?" she said. He sighed  
and walked away.  
  
"Another win for Crysty!" Sonic said, walking by. "That's, what, ten  
times you did that?" Crystallis just turned red at that.  
  
"TOM! CROW! GET AWAY FROM MY CHAIR!" came the shouts of the   
Absolution's captain, TOM II. A few seconds later, the two Satellite of Love  
'bots raced out of the bridge, followed by TOM.   
  
"It's your fault, pinbeak!" Tom shouted  
  
"You're the one who thought it would be fun to spin the chair THAT  
fast!" Crow shouted back.  
  
"Oh, bite me!" Tom shouted again.  
  
"Will they EVER learn?" Mike sighed. As he went to stop the robots,  
the room began flashing red.  
  
"Damn, it's the Eggman again!" Merc said.  
  
"Actually, it's something more important than that, MercStar." Sara,  
the ship's computer, said.  
  
"More important than fanfics?" Sonic said. "DUDE! Hey, call Ayeka,   
Amy, Sara and Seiyuka and get them up here."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pretty soon, the entire crew were gathered on the bridge to see the  
big emergency.  
  
"You dragged us here to see a planet?!" Sara said, tapping her foot.  
"YOU DRAGGED ME OUT OF THE SHOWER FOR THAT?!"  
  
"Actaully, its the power coming from that planet." the computer Sara  
said.  
  
"I see what you mean." Seiyuka said. "I feel the power down there.  
WAY too much!"  
  
"But, what would cause it?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Do you really want to know? A voice said. This alarmed the heros.  
  
"WHO'S HERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!" TOM said, activating twin buster guns  
that Merc had installed in him awhile back.  
  
Allow me to show you the power. the voice said. In a millisecond,   
the crew had literally vanished from the ship. Unfortunantly, Dr. Robotnik  
had saw the whole thing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Robotnik said from his captain's chair  
on the Egg Carrier. "Where did everyone go?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Pearl said, walking in.  
  
"Our captives disappeared!" Robotnik said. "Get that Brain Guy to  
bring them back."  
  
"I wish I could." Observer said, walking in. "I saw what happened and  
attempted to bring them back, but something down there is keeping them down  
there."  
  
"Blast!" Robotnik said. "Very well." He went over to a microphone.  
"YUGI! GERO! METAL SONIC! UP HERE! _NOW_!" In seconds, the three were on  
the bridge.  
  
[What is it, tubsey-ubsey?] Metal said. [We WERE busy!]  
  
"Yeah, if this is some stupid prank...." Yugi said.  
  
"It isn't. I assure you." Robotnik said. "It seems that our prisoners  
have escaped somehow to a nearby planet."  
  
"And you want us to retreve them." Gero said.  
  
"But, there seems to be a problem." Robotnik said. "This planet  
seems to have a special power nullifiying force. This'll make the retreveal  
much harder."  
  
[Hey, if it gets us off the ship, I'll do ANYTHING!] Metal said.  
  
"Very well, then." Robotnik said. "Brain Guy! Send them down!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Observer said. With his infamous headbobbing and SFX, the  
three were instantly teleported to the planet.  
  
"They're doomed." Pearl said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Robotnik said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, man. What a trip." Crow said, standing up. "Feels like I have a  
hangover!"  
  
"You look like one!" Tom said, hovering over to his "brother".  
  
"Would you two shut up, please?" Angel said. In mere seconds, the  
entire crew had recovered and gathered at the spot the two bots and Angel  
were at.  
  
"Well, we're here." Ashura said. "Where ever HERE is."  
  
"It's real dark in here." Amy said.  
  
"I've have that fixed in a Sonic Second!" Sonic said. With that, he  
tried to go Super Sonic. But, for some oddball reason, he couldn't! "Hey,  
what's going on!? I should be gold!"  
  
"Here. Lemme try!" Seiyuka said. With that, she tried to go to Super  
Saiyan mode one. But, like Sonic, she failed. "What gives?!" Merc also tryed  
to go Super, but also failed  
  
"This isn't right." Merc said.  
  
"Perhaps I can shed some light." Ayeka said. She attempted to created  
a force ball, but failed. "This is impossible! No one can nullify the power  
of Jurai."  
  
"Maybe that's why this planet has so much power...." Mike said.  
  
That is incorrect, Nelson. The voice said. All of a sudden, the room  
exploded in brightness as lights came on all at once. In the center of the  
room was a blonde-haired woman in a white room. She was sitting on a pure  
gold throne. Welcome, crew of the Absolution  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ashura said.  
  
I am called the Guardian. she said.  
  
"Complete ditz, is more like it." Sonic whispered to the robots.  
  
I heard that, Sonic the Hedgehog. Guardian said.  
  
"Alright, why did you bring us here?!" TOM said.  
  
I called you here for a special mission. But first, I must know   
something... she said.  
  
"If it's "Do you know where I live", I'm leaving!" Merc said.  
  
No, I must know who here has The Scar. she said.  
  
"The Scar?!" Sara said.  
  
Yes. It is a scar that goes from the shoulder to the hip. she said.  
  
"Waitasec! Crystallis has that type of scar!" Ashura said.  
  
Can I see this scar, Crystallis? Guardian said.  
  
"O-okay." she said, reluctantly. She removed her jacket and tank top,  
revealing her long, disfiguring scar across her body. Two seconds later, a  
whumping sound. Amy had knocked Sonic out with her Piko Piko Hammer.  
  
"Why did I mention that scar?" Ashura muttered as he covered his eyes.  
He wasn't going to look at Crystallis' body unless it was clothed.  
  
Crystallis, the scar you have is the mark of the Guardian Maiden.  
the Guardian said.  
  
"Well, your stupid mark has been causing me pains for over 17 years!"  
Crystallis said, putting on her shirt and jacket.  
  
I apologize for that, young hedgehog. the Guardian said.  
  
"Okay, that's over with. Now, WHY ARE WE HERE?!?!" Tom shouted.  
  
I think now is the time for you to know. she said. All of you are  
about to imbark on a great adventure.  
  
"You dragged us here for that?!" Merc said. "Servo's bedroom is an  
adventure on its own!"  
  
No, this adventure is one to save this planet. she said You see,  
this planet has been ravaged by the forces of a creature called Razla. At  
that, a picture of the creature. He was a red anthropomorphic dragon wearing  
damaged black armor. Ashura was totally shocked by this.  
  
"I...I reconise him!" Ashura said in shock. "Back in my world....I  
drew a picture of him..." He shook his head and kept on looking "I never  
thought, in my entire life, he was real!"  
  
I, too, wish he was fake. the Guardian said. His armies have   
ravaged this planet for centuries. During that time, I have searched far and  
wide for the one with the scar the hedgehog girl bares on her chest. At long  
last, this planet has a chance to regain the peace it once had.  
  
"Okay, with that answered, why the heck is most of our powers and  
abilites her nullified?" Seiyuka said.  
  
This is caused due to an imbalance of power here. Guardian said.  
  
'This is so confusing!' Sara thought to herself.  
  
"Oh-kay....so, how do we fix this?" Mike asked  
  
You must find these seven gems. They will unlock the power of the  
Guardian Maiden. Guardian said. The picture of Razla disappeared and were  
replaced with seven jewels resembling something Sonic easily remembers.  
  
"Those things look like the classic Chaos Emerarlds!" Sonic said.  
  
Now, you know your mission, now go. I will give you the only clue you  
have to find the first jewel. Search in a cave where one would not expect   
one to be. Guardian said. With that, the group vanished from the place and  
reappeared in a field.  
  
"Okay, now this is messed up!" Angel said.  
  
"I still like to know why we're doing this?" Amy said.  
  
"Either which way, we're stuck here." Crow said.  
  
"Man, I wish Knuckles was here. His treasure hunting skills would come  
in handy here." Sonic said. At that time, Ashura dug into his shoe, and  
pulled out a Dyno-Cap. "Hey, Ashy. Whatcha got there?"  
  
"Back up." he said. Pushing the button on the capsule, he tossed the  
capsule down and watched it form into something no one though possible: A  
hedgehog-sized Wing Gundam Zero armor. "There we go."  
  
"Ashura, where the hell did you get that?" Merc said.  
  
"I found it awhile back." Ashura said, getting in the armor. "Figured  
I find this sucker useful one day."  
  
"Well, at least we have a bit of firepower." Tom said. He was right.  
Ashura, Amy Rose, Sonic (to an extent), Sara, Angel, Merc and TOM were  
capable of attacking. Seiyuka and Ayeka were out due to power loss, while  
Mike and the other two bots had NO WAY of attacking. Merc could only be  
able to fight since he still had his katana.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ashura said. With that, the  
group moved forward. Crystallis ran up to Ashura.  
  
"Ashy, I don't like this. Not at all." she said.  
  
"I know how you feel, Cryst." he said back. "But, if this can, at the  
very most, help you in any way with that scar, we're going for it!" All of  
a sudden, she lept into Ashura's arms. "Huh?!"  
  
"Caywe me!" she said in her most cute, yet annoying, baby voice.  
Everyone else laughed at Ashura's misfortune.  
  
"Oy vey." he muttered. He didn't mind this. He just hated the fact   
that everyone was laughing at him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the planet, Metal Sonic, Dr. Gero and  
Yugi had arrived, missing the heros by miles and minutes.  
  
"It's times like this I wish _I_ could teleport!" Gero said.  
  
[Same here, brother.] Metal said.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you two." Yugi said. She unconsiously created a bolt of  
plasma energy and fired it at a rock. "Well, my powers are still intact."  
Dr. Gero saw that, and tested out one of his android abilites. He turned his  
head 180 degrees and fired an optic blast at a forest, decimating it.  
  
"I'm still at full power." he said. Metal had tested his abilites by  
punching and kicking at supersonic speeds.  
  
[I wonder what the worry was?] Metal said. [It musta only affected the  
idiotic heros.]  
  
"Speaking of, we got our search and retrieval mission to get to." Yugi  
said.  
  
"And as we try to find them, we'll do a bit of "search and destroy"  
while we're at it." Gero said.  
  
[Now THAT I'd like!] Metal said, with an evil grin on his face. With  
that, the three villians went off in search of the missing captives.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Wow, the first chapter of this awesome saga is over. And there is so  
many more chapters to go! This adventure takes place after Mystery Anime  
Theater 2001 Season 2, episode 4, "The Only Evil Tiger". It, like the  
rest of the MAT episodes are in the MST3K section.  
  
Why did I start writing this instead of going on with the next   
episode? It gives me time to find more MiSTing targets. They're pretty  
hard to find, yet pretty easy to attack. Not only that, if I don't write  
this now, I'll forget it!  
  
Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this!  
  
As always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	2. Chapter 2

Crystallis' Secret   
A MAT2K1 Adventure by Ashura Hedgehog   
Chapter 2 - First Gem, First Fight   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
All characters shown here are owned by their respective owners. If you   
haven't read all the other stories I've written, then I'm gonna let you   
figure out what's what.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Ayeka said. It had been at least two   
to three hours since they began their amazing quest. For HALF of that time,   
Ashura had been using the Wing Gundam Zero armor as a boombox. He had figured   
out how to work the RealPlayer on there and began playing one of his   
favorite songs, Afroman's "Because I Was High". After 10 times of listening   
to the songs, to the dismay of the guys, Ayeka grabbed Ashura by his head,   
pulled him out, retracted the armor and placed the capsule in her kimono.   
  
"That was mean, Ayeka!" Ashura said.   
  
"Well, it was getting on my nerves." she said. Through a good deal of   
the trip, whenever Ayeka said something, Ashura would mimic her movements.   
  
"Yeesh, how much longer?" Crow said.   
  
"Yeah, it's getting dark!" Tom said.   
  
"Oh, stop your belly aching!" Merc said. "We aren't stopping until we   
find that cave!"   
  
"Y'know, I don't think it's getting dark." Seiyuka said, looking at   
the clouds. "I think it's gonna rain."   
  
"WHAT?!" The robots said.   
  
"You're kidding me?!" Crow said. Then, he felt the first raindrops.   
"Nope, she isn't kidding."   
  
"Let's get outta here!!!" The group shouted. With that, the group ran,   
trying to find shelter. Pretty soon, it seemed that it was getting useless to   
try to find shelter anymore, and Seiyuka pulled out of her pants pocket, a   
small container that had a number of Dyno-caps.   
  
"Okay, where did YOU get those?" Merc said, him and Angel keeping as   
dry as possible thanks to Angel's wings, something she wouldn't bring out all   
the time.   
  
"These? Trunks picked them up when you guys went to find Ashura a   
girlfriend." Seiyuka said. She picked out a capsule, pushed the button and   
tossed it ahead of them. In an instant, a pretty big and impressive house   
appeared.   
  
"Woah, where did that come from?!" TOM asked.   
  
"Never mind that! Let's go to it!" Ayeka said. Running as fast as they   
could(with the exception of Sonic, their speed was like a light jog for him),   
the group made it to the house, and somewhere dry.   
  
"Oh, man. I'm all wet!" Amy whined, looking at her soaked body.   
  
"I hope you hedgehogs don't smell when you're wet." Angel said.   
  
"Nope. Never had." Sonic said.   
  
"Man, I'm glad you had those, 'Yuka!" Tom said.   
  
"Oil....can....oil.....can....." Crow and TOM muttered. Mike sighed,   
and pulled out a can of WD-40 and reoiled the bots.   
  
"::Sigh:: And I don't have ANYTHING else to wear!" Ayeka said, removing   
her kimono and hanging them to dry.   
  
'At least she wears something UNDER that kimono.' Ashura thought to   
himself.   
  
"I'm sure that there's something you can wear in one of the rooms."   
Seiyuka said.   
  
"Welp, I guess we're stuck here until the rain ends." Sara said.   
  
"I hope it ends soon." Crystallis said, staring out of a nearby window.   
As she did, she happened to see something in the horizon. She began thinking.   
'Why is there a grassy cave out in the middle.....of....' Then it came to   
her. "GUYS! I think I found it!"   
  
"What? Found what?" Ashura asked her.   
  
"The cave!" she said, pointing out. Ashura, along with Mike, Merc and   
Sonic looked out and saw what she saw. "See it?"   
  
"Why, I'll be...." Merc said. "She's right!"   
  
"You think we should just WAIT until the rain clears to go there?"   
Mike asked.   
  
"What? You chicken?" Sonic said. "I say we go in there get this thing   
over with!"   
  
"I'm with Sonic! We're gonna hafta go in sooner or later!" Ashura said.   
  
"Same here!" Merc said.   
  
"Where ever Merc goes, I go!" Angel said.   
  
"C'mon! Let's get movin'!" Sonic said, going for the door. With that,   
Sonic, Ashura, Crystallis, Merc, and Angel raced out of the house and towards   
the cave, once again getting drenched.   
  
"I hope the rain ends...." Angel said.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Still halfway across the planet, Yugi, Metal Sonic, and Gero were busy   
doing what they do best: causing havoc at any place. Namely, they were busy   
causing havoc in a nearby city.   
  
"It feels so good to do so much damage after so long." Gero said,   
absorbing various human's energy with little to no regret.   
  
"Hear, hear, Doctor." Yugi said, unleashing various energy blasts at   
various buildings.   
  
[Bah! There's just no good opposition!] Metal said, taking down those   
who attacked him. [There's gotta be a place where we can just have some true   
fights.]   
  
"Oh, stop belly-aching!" Yugi said. "You know that when we get to those   
jerks we call our prisoners, you'll have a great fight!"   
  
"And with them still weak, it'll be too easy!" Gero said.   
  
[You do have a point there!] Metal said. [C'mon! Let's get this over   
with!]   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Back at the cave, the group that had braved the storm was traveling   
through the tunnel. Merc had taken the lead, using a flashlight he had found   
at the entrance.   
  
"It's real spooky in here." Crystallis said, latching on to Ashura's   
arm. "How much longer?"   
  
"I wish I knew, Crysty!" Merc said.   
  
"All I know is that this is too easy." Sonic said. Unknowingly, Angel   
had accidentally stepped on a floor panel that triggered an arrow trap.   
  
"DUCK AND COVER!" Merc said. With that, everyone dropped to the ground.   
They crawled, army-style, to safety.   
  
"Whoever did that, nice going!" Ashura said, pulling an arrow out of   
his quills.   
  
"Ohhhh, my jacket's ruined!" Crystallis said, looking at a long tear on   
the back. She decided to tie the sleeves around her waist, so she wouldn't   
have to carry it.   
  
"Too easy, huh?" Angel said, glaring at Sonic as she dusted herself and   
her wings off.   
  
"Bite me!" Sonic said, as the group walked on. All of a sudden, pillars   
shot up from the walls, ceiling and floor. "Yikes!!"   
  
"WATCH IT!" Ashura shouted, grabbing Crystallis out of the way of one   
of the pillars. Then, Sonic shoved those two out of the way of another   
pillar. Merc and Angel began hacking and slashing the pillars with their   
swords.   
  
"There's too many of them!" Angel shouted as she took down three more   
pillars.   
  
"DAMMIT! I wish I had my powers!" Merc shouted. Just as a pillar Merc   
missed came screaming towards his head, it was stopped by Ashura using his   
infamous Deathscythe Hell scythe to cut it down. "At least I have some help.   
Thanks, man!"   
  
"Hey, no problemo!" Ashura said, giving him a thumbs up. All of a   
sudden, Crystallis tackled Ashura just as another pillar shot up from where   
he was standing. "Woah, thanks, Crysty!"   
  
"No problem, Ashy!" she said, smiling. A few seconds later, the attacks   
stopped. The gang got up and dusted themselves off. As they did, Ashura   
noticed that his elbow was bleeding.   
  
"Crap! I guess the tackle was a bit too rough." Ashura said, cringing   
a bit. Seeing that, Crystallis tore off the bottom of her shirt and wrapped   
it around his elbow.   
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Angel said, sheathing her sword. "She really   
cares for him."   
  
"Heh, I guess that's why their fights don't last long." Merc said.   
  
"Y'know, Crysty, you didn't have to...." Ashura began before she cut   
him off.   
  
"I don't like seeing people hurt, that's all." Crystallis said. Ashura   
smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Sonic saw this and   
grinned, as an idea came to him.   
  
"Sonic, don't even THINK of using that "Hot Shots: Part Duex" routine!"   
Ashura said.   
  
"Aw, nuts!" Sonic AND Merc said. Angel whapped Merc for saying that.   
  
"C'mon. Let's go!" Angel said. With that, the group continued on their   
way. About 10 minutes later, the group reached the end of the cavern. There   
was a shrine holding the gem they were looking for. The gem seemed dead as   
it was a eerie shade of black.   
  
"Dude, there it is!" Sonic said. "But, whose gonna get it?"   
  
"I am!" Merc said, walking up to the gem. Full of confidance, he   
grabbed the gem real quick. "See? Nothing to....AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"   
All of a sudden, the gem began glowing red as it began electrocuting Merc.   
When it stopped, Merc dropped to one knee.   
  
"Oh, my God. MERC!" Angel shouted as she ran up to Merc and crouched   
down to him. "Merc? You okay? Please answer me!" She was about to cry when   
she saw him look up at her.   
  
"What's up?" he said. Angel responded by hugging him.   
  
"Oh, Merc! I thought.....I thought...." she said, not wanting to say   
what she thought.   
  
"Hey, it's okay!" Merc said, returning the hug. "Hey, check this out!"   
He held his hand out to the shrine and, all of a sudden, he released a ki   
blast at it. Next thing they knew, the thing roared and came to life.   
  
"Nice going, dimwit!" Sonic said. "You woke up a rock monster!"   
  
"Well, at least my powers are back!" Merc said, grinning. The monster   
roared again and began to charge the group. "I don't think so!" Merc began   
charging up one of his attacks.   
  
"What in the world is he gonna do?" Crystallis asked.   
  
"Heh. Something cool!" Ashura said.   
  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this!" Merc said.   
"NOVA BOMB!" He released his mighty attack at the monster, destroying it.   
The others looked in awe as the creature was destroyed.   
  
"Woah! Sweet!" Sonic said.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Merc's back, baby!" he said. Angel walked up to him.   
  
"You know you're full of yourself?" she said.   
  
"Yeah. Is that a crime?" he said. Angel just shook her head and   
grinned.   
  
"What am I gonna do with you?" Angel said.   
  
"I can think of a few things!" Sonic said. Three seconds later, Sonic   
was back at the house, imbedded in the wall. He shouted "SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!"   
as he was tossed from the cave.   
  
"Damn pervert." Merc muttered. "I guess all that time around Crow got   
to him."   
  
"Yeah, well, we better leave. Who knows what else is in this place?"   
Crystallis said. With that, the others left the cave. Luckly, the traps were   
dead. Outside, the group noticed that the rain had stopped.   
  
"Well, at least we won't hafta walk around in the rain." Crystallis   
said.   
  
"C'mon, let's get back to the house." Merc said. In a matter of   
seconds, the group was back at their "temporary house".   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"So, that gem gave you back your powers?" Ayeka said to Merc.   
  
"Yeah. I feel as if I didn't lose them when I first got here!" he said.   
  
"Hmm, I wonder....?" Seiyuka said to herself. She grabbed the gem from   
Merc's hand and held it. 30 seconds later, she tossed it back to him. "Nope,   
I think it's a one-timer."   
  
"How strange." TOM said.   
  
"But, there's six more left. More chances to get back our abilities!"   
Sonic said.   
  
"But, right now, we need sleep!" Amy said, yawning to prove her point.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
In the bathroom, Ashura was tending to his injured arm. He carefully   
unwrapped the makeshift bandage on his arm. Seeing that the bleeding had   
stopped, he, then looked at the bloodstained piece of shirt. He sighed, shook   
his head and tossed the piece in the trash.   
  
"She didn't need to bandage me up." Ashura said. "But, it WAS sweet of   
her." As he left the bathroom, he began thinking. 'Why do I have this oddball   
feeling in me? It's like it's telling me that this is just one big goose   
chase.' Going down the hallway, he happened to meet Crystallis at the end.   
  
"Oh, hi, Ashura!" she said, her heartmelting smile on her face.   
  
"Hey, Crysty! What's up?" he responded back.   
  
"Just seeing how you were doing." She said.   
  
"I'm as fine as I could ever be!" Ashura said. Ashura looked and saw   
that her face began softening, then turned into a frown. She, then, looked   
down. He cocked his head to the side a bit. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shook   
her head and walked away. "Crysty? Hold on!"   
  
"Ashura, not now." Crystallis said. "Please...." Ashura backed off from   
her as she walked away to her room. When she closed the door, he walked over   
to it.   
  
"Crystallis?" he said. "You know if you want to talk about what's   
bothering you, you can talk to me..."   
  
"Thank you, but no thanks." Crystallis said. Ashura sighed and began to   
walk away. Before he got far, he heard her door open. He turned to see her   
poke her head out. "Ashura? Never mind. Please come here." Ashura wanted to   
complain about her ability to change her mind at will, but thought otherwise.   
He walked in to see her on her bed, staring at her reflection, her shirt off.   
  
"You brought me in here so you can do your best Ryoko impression?"   
Ashura said, covering his eyes.   
  
"No!" Crystallis said, removing his hand. "Look at my scar." Ashura   
did just that.   
  
"Ow..." Ashura said, wincing in sympathy at the severaty of her scar.   
"I...I didn't know it was that bad." He was tempted to touch it, but thought   
otherwise.   
  
"It's also healing..." Crystallis said. This caught Ashura by surprise.   
"I know. It's strange."   
  
"Looks like we got a chance to finally stop your pains, huh?" Ashura   
said. Crystallis looked at the mirror and smiled. "Well, I'm gonna catch some   
"zees". Get your shirt back on, and I'll see ya in the mornin'!" He kissed   
her on the cheek and walked out. Crystallis let out a small sigh and went on   
to get dressed for bed.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Outside, on a hill overlooking the house, a creature stood at the top,   
looking at the house.   
  
"Well, it seems that the Guardian Maiden is here AND alive." it said.   
"It would be a pleasure to see if this one is the one true Maiden." With   
that, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
TO BE CONTINUED....   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
---------------   
  
Well, two chapters done, and so many more to go! What will happen next?   
Who will pop up? Is everything as they seem? What is the legend of the   
Guardian Maiden? Stay tuned to find out!   
  
BTW, I had once said that I was going to hold off MSTing to finish this   
deal. But, I lied! But, that doesn't mean I ditching this! No sirre! I'm going   
strong on this!   
  
As always, read and review!   
Ashura Hedgehog


	3. Chapter 3

Crystallis' Secret - A MAT2K1 special  
Chapter 3 - A Royal Pain  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All characters shown here are owned by their respective owners. Now, we all   
knew that, yes?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a few days since the group had found the first gem, and   
frankly, they didn't know what to do next! At the moment, the group had   
decided to stop inside a forest, near a stream, to rest and rethink their  
search.  
  
"Well, this isn't doing us diddly SQUAT!" Mike said, relaxing on a tree.  
  
"Tell us about it!" Sara said. "I mean that Guardian woman just   
abandoned us after we got that first gem." She, then, noticed that Merc was  
working on something. "Hey, Merc. What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Who? Me? Oh, I'm just seeing if I can modify this Dragon Radar I found  
awhile back." Merc said, toying with the device.  
  
"Where the heck did you get that, Mercky?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Oh, I found it in that box we've had for awhile." Merc said, referring  
to the 'Box of Miscellanious Stuff' they found a while back. "I'd figured that  
with this we can find the other six gems like we can find the Dragonballs!"  
  
"Spiffy!" Sonic said. "I wonder when those girls are gonna get back   
here?"  
  
"Who knows, Sonikku?" Ashura said. "You know how girls are."  
  
"Yeah, and stop calling me Sonikku!" Sonic said.  
  
"Should I call you Sonny-boy?" Ashura said.  
  
"Not funny!" Sonic said.  
  
"HEWWO!" Amy Rose said, skipping out of the forest, Seiyuka and the   
other girls, along with the bots, right behind. Amy jumped on Sonic's back.  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Yeah, I missed ya...." Sonic grumbled, hiding the fact that he DID miss  
her.  
  
"Nature. Who NEEDS it?!" Crow said, pine needles and leaves in his   
joints  
  
"Oh, shaddap, Crow T. Hentai!" TOM said. "It was nice! You should be  
happy!"  
  
"Don't mind him, TOM. You know how he is!" Tom said.  
  
"Hey, Ashura!" Crystallis said, walking over to her boyfriend. "Look at  
what I found!" She showed him a rose. Yet, it was one he, or anyone else, seen  
before. It had both rainbow petals and a rainbow stem.  
  
"Where did you find this, Cryst?" Ashura asked, taking the rose.  
  
"I found this in a field near a castle!" she said. "You can have it, if  
you want it."  
  
"Thanks, Crysty." Ashura said. "I just wish I could give you   
something...well, with the exception of my heart and my love." Crystallis just  
smiled at him.  
  
"I don't need anything, Ashy." she said. "YOU are my gift." Ashura began  
turning red.  
  
"And you are mine." he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"EVERYONE FREEZE!" A voice said. Everyone turned to see a bunch of   
hedgehogs on horseback.  
  
"What the hell?" Mike said, is surprise.  
  
"All of you are under arrest!" one of the hedgehogs said.  
  
"For WHAT, praytell?" Amy said.  
  
"For picking a rose from the royal garden!" another said.  
  
"Hmph. Looks like we're gonna hafta put our kiss on hold." Ashura   
whispered to Crystallis. He, then, walked up to the riders. "Hey, look, we're  
sorry and...." He was cut off when one of them fired a small arrow at his arm.  
"OW! You sonuvaaaaaaaaaaaa.........." Before he could finish, he collapsed to  
the ground.  
  
"::GASP!:: What did you do to him?!" Crystallis said, running up to  
her knocked out boyfriend.  
  
"Only a sedative. He'll be out for a few hours." Another said. Just   
then, Sonic went airborne and used his Homing Attack on the person who   
attacked Ashura.  
  
"Look, I don't care what you did, NO ONE attacks my pal!" Sonic said.  
He went airborne again and prepared to curl up again, but, before he could, he  
was nailed by a set of sedative arrows. He landed on the ground, knocked out  
cold.  
  
"I advice you to desist in your futile attacks." a hedgehog said. Merc,  
not listening, prepared his Apocalypse Beam, but, he, too, was nailed by an  
arrow. "Will you listen now?" The group didn't have a choice. They knew that  
it would be futile to continue. They all rose their hands in the air. All of  
a sudden, two of the soldiers fired an arrow at Amy and Crystallis.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Tom shouted.  
  
"It is none of your concern. Follow us." another hedgehog said. With   
that, the group followed the hedgehog, the five sedated heros on the horses.  
At the castle, three of the hedgehogs led the group into the prision.   
Strangely, they didn't take Amy or Crystallis there.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sires, the ladies you wanted have arrived and in their rooms." a   
hedgehog said to two other hedgehogs. Both were dressed like in royal garbs  
resembling what was worn by King Matt, the person who "tortures" Ashura's   
pals, Jerrod the Lone Outlaw and Jim the Talking Penguin. One hedgehog had  
green quills, the other had gray.  
  
"Ah, great!" The green hedgehog said. "And their friends?"  
  
"In the prison, and stripped of any weaponry." he said.  
  
"Great. Great. You may leave now." the gray hedgehog said. With that,  
the hedgehog left. "Well, Alexander, our dream of having an heir may come true  
at last."  
  
"That is true, Ryuin." Alexander said. "Now, let us see our brides to   
be." With that, the two left to go to the girls' room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ooooaaaahhhh....." Amy moaned as she began to stir from her slumber.  
She looked around and saw she was in a very elegant room. "Where am I?" She  
looked down at what she was wearing. It wasn't her normal red dress, yet a  
very regal red dress, jewels decorating it. On her head was a gold tiara.  
"What in the world?!"  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake!" a voice said. Amy turned to see Ryuin standing  
in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you, what am I doing here, and where's SONIC?!" Amy said.  
  
"I am Ryuin, your future husband. You're in my and my brother's castle,  
and this "Sonic" is in prison, where he'll never bother you again." he said.  
  
""Husband"?!" Amy said, surprised. "If I'm gonna marry anyone, it's   
gonna be Sonic!" Ryuin walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"I'm the only one you're marrying, my sweet." Ryuin said, leaning in for  
a kiss. Before he could, she smashed him into the wall with her Piko Piko  
Hammer.  
  
"RELEASE MY FRIENDS AND LET ME GO RIGHT NOW, OR I'M SMASHING YOU INTO A  
PULP!" Amy shouted, slamming the door to her room.  
  
"Feisty one, but she will not get her wish. At 6 tonight, she will be  
mine." Ryuin said, walking away and wiping away some blood. A few seconds   
later, Alexander came flying out of his room, Crystallis's cries coming from   
her room. Ryuin looked in and saw an angry Crystallis standing there, the top   
of her dress unbuttoned. As she slammed her door, Ryuin shook his head. "Just   
can't wait, could you?"  
  
"I couldn't help it, brother." Alexander said. "She was just there, so  
innocent."  
  
"It's against our code to violate someone like that." Ryuin said. "Be  
patient, my brother."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"LET ME OUT, GOD DAMMIT!" Ashura said, slamming into the cell door with  
his shoulder. Everyone was in different cells, each with a cellmate.  
  
"Face it, dude." Sonic said. "We're stuck." Ashura collapsed to the   
ground, clutching his shoulder.   
  
"I've got to get out and save Crysty!" Ashura said, near tears. Sonic  
knew how he felt. He wanted to save Amy, but, without his shoes, running was  
out of the question.  
  
"This is such a....a....what's that word, Seiyuka?" Ayeka asked her   
cellmate.  
  
"A pisser, sis. A pisser." Seiyuka said. "I just wish there was a way to  
get outta here."  
  
"RRRRRAARRGH!" Merc shouted. He was chained up, as to not be able to use  
his attacks. The chains were from a mysterious, unbreakable metal. "WHEN I GET  
OUT, I'M GONNA EXTERMINATE THAT RODENT!!!" Angel sighed.  
  
"Merc, I worry about you sometimes." Angel said.  
  
"There's gotta be a way to get out!" Mike said.  
  
"Well, what is it, MacGuyver?!" Crow and Tom said.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Mike said.  
  
"Frankly, I would like to hear it." TOM said.  
  
"Argh! If only Ayeka didn't have my armor capsule!" Ashura said.  
  
"That Wing ZERO deal?" Ayeka said. "I gave it back to you!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ashura said.  
  
"Yeah! It should be in your pocket in your shoe." Ayeka said. Taking off  
his shoes, he began searching the pockets until he found the capsule.  
  
"YES!" Ashura shouted. He pushed the button on it and activated it. The  
"boom" of the activation caught the attention of one of the guards.  
  
"HEY! What's going on?" he said, looking inside the hedgehog's cell.   
Inside, he saw the Wing ZERO armor and Sonic standing there. "Wh-wh-what's  
g-g-g-going on?!"  
  
"THIS!" Ashura shouted, pulling out the double-barrel buster gun and  
firing at the door, destroying it and killing the guard. Sonic dashed out and  
retreived the weapons as Ashura destroyed the doors to the other's cells  
and freed Merc from his chains. "Everyone ready?"  
  
"You betcha!" they shouted. With that, the group raced out of the   
prison. As they ran through the prison, the guards attempted to attack the  
group with the arrows. Ashura's armor deflected the attacks as Sonic, Merc and  
TOM attacked the guards.  
  
"OUTTA OUR WAY!" Merc shouted, slashing the guards to salami.  
  
"We must keep them at bay! The wedding must go on!" A guard said.  
  
"WEDDING?!?!" Sonic and Ashura shouted in shock.  
  
"Guys, can you hold these guys off?" Ashura asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can handle it!" Sara said.  
  
"Be careful, you two." Seiyuka said. With that, Sonic raced off, Ashura  
flying right behind him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the castle's main hall, the wedding was going on. Different citizens  
were in the chairs. A preacher was presiding the wedding. Both Crystallis and  
Amy were being held as the wedding progress and were forced to say their "I  
do"s.  
  
"If there is anyone who disagrees to these two being together, speak now  
or forever hold your peace." the preacher said. At that moment, the doors  
blew up, the guards knocked across the floor.  
  
"WE DISAGREE!" the hedgehogs said. Everyone turned to see Sonic and   
Ashura walking towards the four.  
  
"SONIC! ASHURA!" the girls shouted.  
  
"Shut up! Their voices don't count! Continue it!" Alexander said.  
  
"Very well, then. By the powers vested in me...."  
  
"We said, WE DISAGREE!" Ashura shouted, blasting the ceiling. A piece of  
it fell on the preacher. The two hedgehog princes turned to the two.  
  
"How DARE you interrupt our wedding!" Ryuin said, his gray quills   
spreading in anger.  
  
"YOUR wedding?!" Sonic said. "Look, buddy. Those two are OURS, not   
YOURS! Capeesh?" Ryuin responded with a left hook to his jaw.  
  
"We shall fight to keep our brides-to-be!" Ryuin said.  
  
"No prob." Sonic said, grinning. "I'll have you down in a Sonic Second!"  
  
"Do you agree to that, armored one?" Alexander said, unsheathing his  
sword. Ashura nodded, got out of his armor, retracted it and got out his  
Deathscythe Hell scythe.  
  
"Let's do this!" Ashura said. With that, the four began fighting. The  
brothers took the lead in the fight, Ryuin unleashing a flurry of punches   
while Alexander did an overhead slash. Sonic dodged the punches and retaliated  
with his own attacks, while Ashura blocked the slash with the staff part of  
the scythe.  
  
"Not bad, red one." Alexander said, before getting clobbered with a  
swing of his scythe, the blade deactivated. Ashura, then began getting the  
upper hand on Alexander.  
  
"You can forget even getting near my girlfriend!" Ashura said. Alexander  
growled and regained the upper hand on Ashura. Meanwhile, Sonic and Ryuin were  
duking it out like a pair of Z Warriors.  
  
"Man, you're good!" Sonic said, his fists and feet a blur.  
  
"Thank you, hedgehog. But, I am the best!" Ryuin said, kicking Sonic  
in the stomach. Sonic flipped up after landing on the ground and growled at   
Ryuin.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, bro, but _I_ am gonna kick you across the  
planet!" Sonic said, his Light Speed attatchments appearing on the heels of  
his shoes. All of a sudden, he began glowing, gathering energy as he did.  
  
"What's going on?!" Ryuin said. He was surprised.  
  
"READY....!" Sonic shouted as he finished gathering energy. Ryuin gasped  
at that. "GO!!!" With that, Sonic curled up into a ball and flew at the grey  
hedgehog, slamming into him and sending him flying out of the castle and over  
the horizon. "That's what you get for messin' with my pals!" The speedster,  
then, looked over to Amy, who was running over to him.  
  
"Oh, SONIC!" Amy said, giving him a bear hug. "I knew you wouldn't   
lose!"  
  
"Thanks, Amez!" Sonic said, ruffling up her hair. She let out a small  
giggle. All of a sudden, a bunch of hedgehog soldiers surrounded them. "Woah!"  
  
"You'll be punished for you treachery!" the soldiers said in unison.  
  
"Uh, Sonic?" Amy said, scared.  
  
"Don't worry, Amy, I'll protect ya!" Sonic said. Back at the other   
fight, Ashura and Alexander were at a stalemate, both pushing each other with  
their weapons.  
  
"Face it, boy! You're finished!" Alexander said.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME BOY, YOU BRAT!" Ashura shouted back. He shoved him away,  
then smacked him in the head with his scythe, swinging it like a bat. Ashura  
looked at the collapsed body, blood coming from the part of the head where he  
smacked him at. "Did...did I kill him?" As he approached him, he examined  
the downed body, not knowing it was not only alive, but had unsheathed a small  
knife. As he got closer, Alexander's eyes snapped open, and he stabbed Ashura  
in the leg, causing the poor hero to collapse to the floor.  
  
"HA! Didn't think that I was THAT sneaky, yes?" Alexander said, standing  
up.  
  
"Damn. My leg...." Ashura growled, attempting to stand up. The pain was  
too much and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Now, you die and Crystallis will be MINE!!!" Alexander said, lifting  
up his sword.  
  
"NO! STOP!!!" Crystallis shouted, coming between the two.  
  
"Crystallis! Get out of the way!" Alexander said.  
  
"No! I won't let you hurt the one person I love." Crystallis said. She  
threw her arms open as to prevent him from advancing.  
  
"Tell me this: What has he given to you? I can give you ANYTHING!!   
Riches beyond your wildest dreams! Land as far as the eye can see! Anything  
you can imagine, I can give!" Alexander said. "And what has he given you?"  
  
"His heart and soul." Crystallis said. "He loves me, and I love him. He  
doesn't need to give me anything. Just being there is good enough for me! He  
has the kindest soul in the world. He has a heart that can forgive and forget!  
He CARES for his friends! What do you have? You have the world. I don't want  
the world! I want someone who loves me. You never loved me. All you wanted me  
for was your own purposes." As she said that, Ashura began crying silently.  
  
'I knew it. She does love me.' Ashura thought, smiling.  
  
"That's absurd!" Alexander said. "I can love you! I love EVERYONE in my  
kingdom!"  
  
"If you loved me, you would have heeded our wishes. You would have let  
me and my friends go, and you DIDN'T!" Crystallis said. "All you care for was  
yourself. You probably would have killed me after your first child, if   
possible." Alexander looked dumbfounded at her.  
  
"Th-th-that's not true!" Alexander muttered. He, then looked at her with  
hate in his eyes. "If I can't have Crystallis, THEN NO ONE WILL!" He brought  
his sword up and began to bring it down, until Ashura pulled the knife out of  
his leg and stabbed it into Alexander's heart, killing him before he even hit  
the floor.  
  
"No one....threatens my friends.....or loved ones!" Ashura said,   
fighting off the pain. Crystallis helped Ashura to his feet. "You okay,   
Cryst?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Crystallis said, wiping the tears from his face. He  
gave her small kiss on the lips. "And that was for...?"  
  
"Because of what you said." Ashura said. As Crystallis looked down to  
blush, she noticed something on the body of Alexander.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" She said. She crouched down and saw what it was.  
"It's another one of the gems!" She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"I know someone who might need this!" Ashura said, looking at Sonic and  
Amy, who were holding back the soldiers. He took the gem and tossed it to the  
blue hedgehog. "SONIC! CATCH!"  
  
"What?" Sonic said. He looked and saw the incoming gem. He caught it  
and, almost instantly, began getting electrocuted. Amy and the soldiers   
stepped back as that happened. Amy's look of shock went into one of joy as she  
saw the hedgehog turn gold and his quills stick up. "Hehehehehehehehee......"  
  
"What's going on here?!" A soldier said, in shock.  
  
"You're about to find out." Amy said. At that, Sonic slowly lifted his  
head, his eyes closed. Then, all of a sudden, he snapped his eyes open,   
reveiling that they were red.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Super Sonic!" he said. He stood up and began  
hovering off the ground. Just this made the soldiers scatter. As they left,  
the others arrived, slightly brused, but they made it out okay.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Tom asked. He had an arrow through his dome.  
  
"I see those two won in the end!" Crow said, noticing the four hedgehogs  
together.  
  
"Way to go, you two!" Merc said. As the four walked towards, he noticed  
Ashura's leg drenched in blood. "Holy shit! Dude, what happened to you leg?!"  
  
"Let's just say, I was being heroic!" Ashura said.  
  
"C'mon, let's get outta here and get bandaged up." Seiyuka said.  
  
"Hmm....hey, guys! Let me try something!" Sonic said. The group gathered  
around as Sonic held out the gem and shouted "CHAOS....CONTROL!" With that,  
the entire group was teleported far away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OW! SHIT! THAT HURTS!" Ashura shouted. As soon as they pulled out of  
the castle, the group had set up camp inside another forest. As soon as that  
happened, they began repairing the injuries caused in the battle. Ashura,  
unforunantly, had the worst of the injuries.  
  
"Calm down, Ashy!" Seiyuka said, as she was putting on the bandages.  
  
"But, it HURTS!" Ashura whined. Sure, he was brave, but there were times  
where he cried like a baby. Crystallis was laughing her head off at what was  
going on. "Some girlfriend you are."  
  
"I'm....HAHAHAHAHA....sorry, Ashura! BWAHAHAHAHA! It's just that.....  
HAHAHAHAHA....I find it so funny!" she said, between laughs. As Seiyuka   
finished patching up Ashura, the hedgehog stood up and left the room in a  
huff. She watched him go and sighed. "Ashura, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sure, you are...." Ashura muttered.  
  
"I am!" Crystallis said.  
  
"I don't like it when people hurt my feelings." Ashura said.  
  
"I did?" Crystallis said. She blinked a couple of times and sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Ashura didn't budge. "I said I'm sorry! Why  
won't you listen?" Ashura just walked away. "ASHURRRRRRA!" Ashura stopped and  
turned around.  
  
"You mean it?" Ashura said. She nodded. She looked like she was about to  
cry. 'Great, I hurt HER feelings'. Ashura sighed and walked over to her.  
"I'm sorry. It's just that....whenever someone makes fun of me like that, I  
tend to turn stubborn." Now, it was her turn to be stubborn. She turned   
around, crossed her arms across her chest, and gave a big "Hmph". Ashura   
sighed and reached into his shoe pocket, pulling out the rose she gave him   
earlier. "Will this do for an apology?" He displayed the rose over her   
shoulder. Seeing it, she got a surprised look.  
  
"Ashura, why are you giving me this?" she asked.  
  
"You deserve this more than I do, Crysty." Ashura said. Crystallis   
blinked a few times, took the rose and dropped it on the ground, stomping it.  
"Crystallis?" When she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Ashura. I told you once. I don't need gifts to prove that you love me."  
Crystallis said. She walked over to Ashura, kissed him on his lips and held  
it, Ashura returning the kiss. The two wrapped their arms around each other   
and held that kiss, unknowingly being filmed by Crow and Tom to show off to   
others.  
  
"Here's to hoping they start removing clothes!" Crow whispered.  
  
"For once, I agree with ya, buddy." Tom whispered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Talk about LUCK!] Metal said. They were in the most unfortunant spot.  
Before Ashura and the others made their escape, Metal Sonic, Gero and Yugi were  
captured and thrown into the prison.  
  
"Damn our luck." Gero muttered, struggling in his chains. All three were  
bound in chains.  
  
"Don't worry, boys. Yugi is on the scene!" Yugi said, struggling in her  
chains. She was locked up tighter than the robots.  
  
"::sigh:: Metal, how friggen long has it been since she last said that?"  
Gero said.  
  
[Three hours, twenty minutes and forty five seconds ago.] Metal said.   
With that, the two let out an collective sigh.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Near the hero's house, the mysterious figure that had been following them  
had once again watched over the house.  
  
"Well, it seems that two of the gems have been found. Perhaps, just  
perhaps, this planet has a chance to survive. Most who have arrived here never  
even FOUND the rest of the emeralds." he said. Just then, a winged creature  
appeared by him.  
  
"Master, why do you watch over these beings from Earth?" it said.  
  
"Because, my winged companion, they may be this planet's last hope." he  
said. The creature looked at him oddly.  
  
"Sire, what do you mean? Is our home threatened?" it said.  
  
"If they die, then the evil being will finally win this planet forever."  
he said. "If they survive and destroy the evil one, then this planet is free  
forever. Luckly, there are four of their friends who are here who will change  
the tide of battle. But, for some reason, they are wild cards."  
  
"Wild cards, master?" the creature asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Three of them have aggressive natures, the fourth has a second self to   
her." he said.  
  
"Hmm....that is bad...." the creature said.  
  
"Only time will tell before we know the full extent of the four." the person  
said. And with that, the two left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Whew! Three down, and many more to go! This story, when finished will change  
this group forever, and it may happen in more ways that one. If you've read this  
and have NO idea why many of the people are here, read my Mystery Anime Theater  
2001 series to learn the whole story.  
  
As always, read and review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	4. Chapter 4

Crystallis' Secret - A Mystery Anime Theater 2001 Sidestory  
Chapter 4 - Rage of the Future  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No need to repeat all those credits again, so I'm just gonna skip the credits  
the rest of the story, and will place them if needed...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning had arrived at the Absolution crew's mobile house. That night hadn't  
been too exciting for them, since they were still recovering from the battle   
against the royal hedgehog twins. The first one up this time around was Seiyuka,  
who, for some reason, wasn't sleeping well that night, as she had a dream about  
her boyfriend, the future version of Trunks Briefs, the son of Vegeta. She hadn't  
seen him since Pearl Forrester had taken over Dr. Robotnik's operations. At this  
time she was on her way to the kitchen, where TOM II had already arrived.  
  
"Hey, 'Yuka. Nice to see up so early!" TOM said  
  
"Same here." she said, streaching out and popping some bones as she did.  
TOM would have winced if he could. She, then, walked over to the cabnet and began  
scavaging for food. "Nothing good...." She sighed and grabbed a box of cereal.  
"For once, I want a GOOD breakfast!"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do? Kill a cow?" TOM said.  
  
"Very funny, bolt brains." Seiyuka said.  
  
"I thought so, too." TOM said. Pretty soon, the others had woken up and   
joined the two at the table, Merc carrying the modified Dragon Radar.  
  
"Well, how did everyone sleep?" Merc said. Everyone mumbled. "Good! Because  
today, we're going after the next gem! I got the radar working!" Everyone started  
cheering at that. They knew they could get the mission done faster. But, it would  
not go that way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over the skies, a lone figure flies with little or no worries in falling.  
Just reaching a certain person. He had purple hair, blue eyes, wore a purple  
jacket, black tank top, gray baggy pants, and had a sword slung over him. He was  
the future version of Trunks Briefs. He was looking for Seiyuka, but not for a  
very good reason.  
  
"I can't BELIEVE she did that!" Trunks said, the thought running through his  
mind. Earlier, he had recieved a video from a "J. Penguin". Both he and Vegeta  
thought it was a tape from the group that they were okay. Instead, he got a tape  
of Sara and Seiyuka doing the nasty. Needless to say, he was pissed. So pissed, he  
leveled Capsule Corp. with his scream, along with Vegeta. Later, he found himself  
on the planet, a mysterious voice telling him where Seiyuka was. He was ready to  
confront her. And he knew it was gonna end ugly. "Where are you, you little...."  
His wondering ended when he got a lock on her greatly lowered energy level. He  
looked down and saw her stepping out of the house. "Bingo." He flew down to the  
ground and landed 20 yards away.  
  
"Hm? Who's there?" Seiyuka asked. She squinted her eyes, and got a very good  
look at who it was. "Trunks? Can it be?" She bit her lip, holding back tears. She  
decided against it, shook her head and ran towards him. "TRUNKS! IT'S YOU!" Tears  
running down her cheeks, she flung her arms open to wrap them around her beloved.  
  
But, that was not to be.  
  
As soon as she got to him, a ki burst flung her back. She looked at him in  
surprise.  
  
"Trunks? What's going on?" she asked. At that moment, the others rushed   
outside and saw their old friend.  
  
"Alright! The Trunks-man's back!" Sonic said.  
  
"Ah, man! This is great." Ashura said.  
  
"You guys KNOW him?!" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Trunks was part of the original crew!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Right now, he looks pissed." Merc said, powering up just in case something  
went bad. "I don't like it."  
  
"How could you?" Trunks asked Seiyuka, his eyes ready to turn green.  
  
"Do what?" Seiyuka asked, standing up.  
  
"Cheat on me. HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Trunks shouted, turning Super  
Saiyan.  
  
"WHAT?" the group shouted.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Trunks." Seiyuka said.  
  
"Liar!" Trunks shouted. "I know what you did!" Seiyuka blinked in confusion.  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! I know you and Sara...." He couldn't find the words. But,  
one came to mind. "How could you and Sara FUCK EACH OTHER?!" Everyone gasped and  
looked at Trunks, then Seiyuka, then Sara.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Sara said, waiving her arms. "What the HELL are you  
talkin' about?!"  
  
"Simple. I get a tape a few days ago of you two doing it like a pair of  
rabbits!" Trunks said, brandishing the video. Crow looked at that and sunk behind  
the group. Ashura, Crystallis, and Merc looked at the tape, their mouths hanging  
open.  
  
"I thought I destroyed them all..." Ashura muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I saw you destroy them." Merc muttered.  
  
"Then, how...?" Crystallis muttered. As the three tried to figure out what  
happened, Seiyuka began to advance towards Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, are you feeling okay?" she asked. She began to put her hand on his  
cheek, but he slapped it away hard. She recoiled in fright. "Trunks...?"  
  
"Don't you dare touch me....." Trunks said.  
  
"Look, I don't believe any of this." Mike said. "We got a VCR in our house,  
and you can show us there."  
  
"Fine. I will." Trunks said. With that, the group walked into the house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside, the gang sat down and began to watch the video. Out of habit, they  
began riffing the beginning part. As they got to the incriminating part, the gang  
just stared at it in shock, except for Trunks, Ashura, Crystallis, Crow and Merc.  
Seiyuka and Sara was just confused.  
  
"This...this can't be...." Sara said, shaking her head.  
  
"Trunks....I don't...I don't know what to say, but if that IS me, how come I  
don't remember it?" Seiyuka said.  
  
"You were drunk, remember?" Crow said. Everyone turned to the bot. "Yeah.  
The two of them took a drink of that Antartic Draft Ashura and Crysty brought back  
with them, I was bored and the rest is on tape! There, happy?!"  
  
"Crow, that is the most STUPIDEST thing you could do!" Mike shouted "How  
could you?!"  
  
"I told you I was bored. That, and I found one of Jim's camcorders." Crow  
said.  
  
"Musta been the one we took away during that one MSTing session." Sonic said.  
"The day Jeff came aboard and killed at the very least."  
  
"Well, that solves one mystery." TOM said. "Another one is how are you here,  
Trunks?"  
  
"One minute I was helping mom, dad and the others rebuild Capsule Corp., then   
a voice called out to dad and I, and we were teleported here." Trunks said. "I  
have no idea where dad went."  
  
"But, anyway, who in the world would SEND that stupid tape?!" Amy asked.  
  
"Someone named 'J. Penguin'." Trunks said. Ashura instantly put two and two  
together and figured out who sent him the video.  
  
"Jim...that little SONUVA....!" Ashura began saying.  
  
"Woah, calm down, dude!" Sonic said. "Merc, how about we go and see if that   
Radar works. That okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll give us time to cool off." Merc said. "C'mon, everyone."  
  
"I....think I'll stay here. I'm not in the mood for traveling...." Sara said.  
  
"Okay...." Merc said, a little worried. Sara watched as the gang left, Trunks  
staying as far away from Seiyuka. Sara sighed and closed the door.  
  
"I can't believe it....I can't believe I did that...." Sara said, her heart  
heavy with sadness. "All because of a robot. Worst of all, I broke one of my codes.  
I was unfaithful to my mate...to Sabian." Sara walked over to her sword in her  
room. She unsheathed it and began looking at it. "I don't want to do this. I don't  
want to hurt my friends." She held the sword with the blade pointing towards the  
floor and held it over her head. "But, it's my people's code to do this....goodbye,  
everyone. I'll miss you. Goodbye, Sabian. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you  
anymore." She let a tear run down her face as she brought the sword into her  
stomach. As the blade pierced through her stomach, she collapsed on the floor.  
She began gasping for air as the cold hard steel began doing its job. Moments   
later, the warrior known as Sara Runner was dead, killed by her own codes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later, the gang returned, slightly bruised and battered and with no  
gem.  
  
"Man, I can't believe that happened!" Ashura said.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Merc said, looking at his broken Radar.  
  
"I TOLD you it was malfunctioning, but would you listen? NO!" TOM said.  
  
"Oh, shove it!" Merc said. The gang opened the door, hoping to see Sara   
waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, Sara! WE'RE HOOOOOOOME!" Sonic shouted. No responce. "Huh. That's odd."  
  
"She must be asleep." Tom said.  
  
"I'll go wake her." Crow said.  
  
"We'll follow." Mike and Tom said. As they went to her room, Tom noticed   
there was a crimson red stain on the edge of her door, but ignored it. When Mike  
opened the door, what they saw made them scream as if Death itself was there. The  
others ran to the room to find the impaled body of Sara lying on the floor in a  
puddle of her own blood.  
  
"Oh, God....no...." Crystallis muttered, covering her mouth.  
  
"She couldn't....." Sonic said, Amy embracing him as she cried on his chest.  
  
"But, why?" Ayeka said.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea to leave her alone." Merc muttered. Then he spoke  
up. "It's part of her race's code. For a female to be unfaithful to her mate means  
her own death."  
  
"You mean she killed herself because of Crow's sick idea?" TOM said. Merc   
nodded.  
  
"No. Not Crow. Seiyuka" Trunks said, looking at the terrified clone. "You did  
this. You drove her to kill herself!"  
  
"Trunks, please listen! I didn't....AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Seiyuka pleaded before  
Trunks went Super Saiyan and punched Seiyuka out of the house and into a tree. As  
she stood up, Trunks appeared in front of her. He knocked her back down to the  
ground with his foot, got on top of her and repeatedly punched her, not caring that  
she was powerless. He would have killed her, if not for a ki blast from Merc.  
  
"Get off of her. NOW!" Merc said. Trunks looked at Merc, got off her, and  
faced the hero.  
  
"She is a murdering slut, Merc. Why would you want to even save her pathetic  
life." Trunks said.  
  
"Dude, she didn't even KNOW!" Merc said. "You're attacking her because of   
something SOMEONE ELSE did!"  
  
"Still, she did it!" Trunks said. He held his hand towards the battered girl,  
and began charging a ki blast.  
  
"Trunks, kill her and I kill you." Merc said, unsheathing his sword. "I'm  
not afraid to do it." The two stared each other down. Then, the Saiyan picked up  
Seiyuka and tossed her towards Merc.  
  
"Go ahead. Spare her. I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore."  
Trunks said, walking back in. Merc bent down and looked at the battered face of  
Seiyuka. Seeing Merc, Seiyuka rolled her face away from him, afraid he would attack  
her.  
  
"It's okay, 'Yuka. It's over." Merc said, picking up the girl. He took her  
back in and to her room. Ashura looked at the battered face as he did. He just   
wanted to cry at the sight, as did many of the others. Later that afternoon, the  
gang buried Sara in a small open spot in the forest, her sword as her gravemarker.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, as everyone slept, a bandaged-up Seiyuka began packing her  
stuff.  
  
"You guys don't need me anymore." she said, tears running down her face.   
"I'll just get in the way." As she finished packing, she slowly walked through the  
hallway, looking at her friends as she did. Before leaving, she went to Trunks   
room. "Trunks, I have yet to figure out what happened and why it happened, but know  
this: I still love you." Then, she walked to Merc and Angel's room. "Thank you,   
Merc, for saving me." She, then, walked to Ashura's room. There, he saw a saddened   
Ashura with Crystallis in his bed. "Ashura.....Crystallis....." She couldn't say   
anything as she began crying. She left the house before anyone could hear her. As   
she got to the top of a hill, she looked back. "I'll find the gems, and I'll regain  
your respect." With that, she turned back around and left. She thought she left   
unnoticed. Unfortunantly, Mike and Ayeka, who had went for a midnight snack, saw   
her leave and watched her through a window as she disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye, Seiyuka." Mike said. "Come back soon."  
  
"I know she will, Mike." Ayeka said. "She's my "sister".....and I'll always   
care for her."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pain....ow....much pain....." Gero said, as he, Yugi, and Metal Sonic made  
their way through the hills away from the castle that once held them prisoner.  
  
"I didn't think that the guards there would be so damn tough!" Yugi said, a  
bit pissed.  
  
[Hey, watch your language!] Metal said, spinning his arm back into place.  
  
"Well, I'm mad!" Yugi said.  
  
"Forget about that. We have bigger fish to fry." Gero said. "Let's move it."  
With that, the three villians headed off to hunt down their captives.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We may be losing this war even before it started." The mysterious figure  
said, as he watched Seiyuka disappear past the hills. "All because of a video."  
  
"Master, now what do we do?" a creature said as he appeared at the figure's  
side.  
  
"Well, we still have a chance to come out on top." the figure said. "There  
are still three others and I have finally confirmed who they are."  
  
"Who, master? Who?" the creature asked.  
  
"The Saiyan Prince known as Vegeta, galactic "exterminator" Sabian Starwalker  
and second princess of Jurai, Sasami." he said. "All were once members of the crew  
the Maiden was in."  
  
"You actually think that those three will be able to make a difference?" the  
creature said.  
  
"I hope so, because I sense something wrong...." the figure said. "I sensed  
the energy readings of the princess sometime earlier and just a few minutes ago, I  
just picked up a massive surge of evil getting ever so closer to the princess."  
  
"I really hope they do rescue her." the creature said. The figure nodded. He  
knew that Sasami may hold the group's chance for success.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Episode:  
-------------  
  
Sasami's back! And so is "Kanashii no Imi"'s Jeff! As the heros raced to save  
Sasami, will they reach her in time, or will Jeff finally succeed? Only Ashura and  
Merc knows. But, with Ashura already in pain from losing both Sara and Seiyuka,   
can he stand up to Jeff's threat, or will he become a casulity to the immortal  
pedophile?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Man, what a depressing episode, yes? You want the full scoop on HOW the   
Trunks learned of what happened? Well, I WOULD tell you to read the upcomming   
MSTing of the Batman and Robin script, but because of problems with one of my  
co-MSTers, I guess I'll have to tell you here, seeing as I won't be able to post it  
up for awhile. Here it is:  
  
During one of the breaks in the movie, Ashura, Crystallis, Merc, and two of  
their pals, namely Jerrod the Lone Outlaw and Jim the Talking Penguin, found a   
video Crow had which had Sara and Seiyuka in the "compromising posistions". Before  
those two, along with Drag Girl Kacee and "Cowboy Bebop"'s Spike, left the   
Absolution, Jim got ahold of two copies and sent them to Trunks and Sabian. Those  
two believed that it was a tape to let them know how the group was doing. They  
were wrong. With that, those two went in search of their girlfriends, but not   
before destroying the places they were living in.  
  
Well, until next time!  
  
As Always, read and review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	5. Chapter 5

Crystallis' Secret - A MAT2K1 sidestory  
Chapter 5 - No Need For Jeff (or Jeff Muyo)  
by Ashura Hedgehog  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All characters are....ugh....why bother? I'm getting sick of writing this. You've  
seen them plenty enough. I'm just starting with the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" Merc shouted as the group raced through the  
night. Earlier, Merc had sensed the power level of an evil being. Sure, it wasn't  
much, but Merc sensed something odd. Something familiar. Something....pervertish.  
He had picked up the power level of Jeff, a person they thought was gone twice,  
thanks to Vegeta, Trunks and Merc themselves.  
  
"But, no one's answered my question! WHERE'S SEIYUKA?!" Ashura shouted.  
  
"She's gone. And I'm glad she left!" Trunks said. As he said that, Ashura's  
heart sank. His best friend, besides Merc, was gone. And if Jeff's here, Sasami  
must be here as well, and she was one person he was NOT gonne lose. Two is too  
much.  
  
"Can you pinpoint where that fat bastard is?" Ashura said.  
  
"Right up ahead, dude!" Merc said, pointing to a cave. In mere seconds, the  
group landed and ran into the cave. Super Sonic's and Super Saiyan Trunks' aura's  
lit the way. After a bit of running, the gang came across a series of tunnels.  
  
"Oh, this is just great!" TOM said. "Which one leads to our target?"  
  
"I dunno....I'm not that perfect with the power spotting." Merc said.  
  
"Neither am I." Trunks said.  
  
"I guess it's time for the guessing game." Sonic said. "We'll split up and  
go down a tunnel and see if it leads to either Sasami or Jeff."  
  
"Whoever finds Sasami, get her out immediately! Whoever finds Jeff, unless  
you can take him down, get out of there and find one of the powered people."  
Ayeka said. The group nodded and split up. Sonic, Angel and Ayeka went down one   
tunnel, Merc, Amy and Trunks down another, Ashura, TOM, and Crystallis down   
another and Mike and the bots down the last, Mike getting a flashlight from Ashura  
before leaving.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, who IS Jeff, you two?" Amy asked Merc and Trunks.  
  
"You really want to know, Amy?" Merc said. Amy nodded. "Okay. Jeff was...is  
an immortal pedophile."  
  
"Immortal pedophile?!" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah. Before you came on board, the old crew, along with Jerrod and Jim,  
fought him on the Satellite of Eggs, as he was threating Sasami. Ashura nearly   
killed him, but held back. My father and I were the ones to take him down." Trunks  
said.(A/N: Read "MAT2K1 - Too Many Lemons" for the entire story.)  
  
"Then, just before we went to find Ashy a girlfriend, he came back, given  
immortality thanks to the Eternal Dragon and went after Sasami once more. This   
time, I launched him into the sun." Merc said (A/N: Read "Merc's Great Adventure"  
for this story, written by MercStar)  
  
"How he came back, I have no idea....." Trunks said.  
  
"Why would he go after Sasami?" Amy asked.  
  
"Like I said, he's a pedo. He prefers to get "nasty" with underage kids."  
Merc said. At that point, Amy went from pink to green at the mental image.  
  
"Okay, I've heard enough...." Amy said.  
  
"Now, you know why we must find him ASAP!" Merc said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See anything yet, TOM?" Ashura said.  
  
"::sigh:: Nothing yet, Ashura." TOM said. "Even with all these different   
vision filters in my head, I can't seem to pinpoint him or Sasami in this cave!"  
  
"Ashura, I'm scared." Crystallis said. "After what you guys told me of Jeff  
awhile back, I'm scared he'll go after me."  
  
"It'll be over my dead body before he lays a finger on you, Crysty." Ashura  
said. "He touches you, my buster gun's blowing his head off." Crystallis ran up to  
Ashura and wrapped her arms around his right arm.  
  
"Frankly, I feel like doing the same exact thing Crysty just did, Ashura."   
TOM said. "This is creeping me out!"  
  
"Okay, we'll look a bit farther, and then we head out." Ashura said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sasami! Where are you?!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Angel shouted.  
  
"Please answer us!" Ayeka shouted. Just then, the three heard the sounds of  
sobbing. "That's Sasami!"  
  
"I reconise those cries anywhere!" Sonic said.  
  
"Let's move it!" Angel said. With that, the three raced ahead to where the  
cries were coming from. After a bit of traveling, the three reached the sobbing  
Sasami, being comforted by her best (animal) friend, Ryo-ohki.  
  
"Sasami?" Ayeka said, in a soft voice. The blue-haired girl looked up at  
her sister.  
  
"Ayeka? Is that you?" she said.  
  
"Do you know any other purple-haired princesses who trounce around in   
kimonos, no matter the situation?" Sonic asked, a smirk on his face. Sasami's   
tear-filled eyes brightened, a huge smile appeared on her face as she lept into   
her sister's loving embrace.  
  
"AYEKA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" Sasami shouted in joy, hugging Ayeka as if  
years went by since they last seen each other. Ryo-ohki meowed at the group.  
  
"Sasami, are you okay?" Sonic said. "Did Jeff get to you?"  
  
"No, and I'm glad. He's been after me for a while now." Sasami said.  
  
"How did you get here?" Angel said.  
  
"It's a long story, and right now, all I want to do is get out of here."  
Sasami said, the others agreeing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"BORING!" Crow shouted. "No Sasami, no Jeff, no nuttin'."  
  
"Oh, come on, Crow!" Tom said. "You're just a party pooper."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what are the chances of us FINDING Jeff?" Mike said. At that  
moment, the light from Mike's flashlight showed a person standing there. He was  
about 14 years old, messy hair, fatter than Eggman. "I think I may have spoke too  
soon."  
  
"Where's Sasami?" he said.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-You're Jeff, yes?" Tom said, scared. The person nodded.  
  
"I hate you, Mike." Crow said.  
  
"Right now, just RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Mike shouted, the three racing down the   
opposite direction.  
  
"Get back here! Where's my Sasami?!" Jeff said, racing after them.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three   
shouted. This got the attention of the others. As the three raced out of the cave,  
the others gathered.  
  
"What's up with Mike and the bots?" Amy said.  
  
"If it wasn't Sasami they found...."TOM said, seeing the blue-haired   
princess. "....then, it must have been..." Just then, the massive pedo ran towards  
the group, seeing Sasami.  
  
"JEFF! STAY AWAY!" Sasami shrieked in fear.  
  
"He hurts no one...ever again!" Sonic said, going into Sonic Spinball mode,  
ramming Jeff. Sonic flew back to the group, while Jeff just lightly staggered.  
"No way!"  
  
"He's still immortal!" Merc shouted. At that point, Ashura stepped up to the  
person. "Ashura, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Taking care of business." Ashura said, pulling out his buster gun. He   
pointed it at Jeff and fired, leaving a massive hole in him. "EVERYONE, GO! I'll  
be fine!" With one last worried look, the group ran out. As they left, Ashura   
watched as the hole that he made was healing up.  
  
"You forget, I can't be killed." Jeff said.  
  
"True, but I'm here to see you stopped, one way or another!" Ashura said,  
turning on his jet boosters and ramming Jeff into the tunnel that Mike and the   
bots were in. Ashura stopped and let Jeff fly a few feet. All of a sudden, the   
Wing ZERO armor's helmet covered Ashura's face and began letting loose a hail of  
machine gun fire.  
  
"You cheater! No fair!" Jeff shouted as he was being pelted by the bullets.  
  
"Your immortality is the unfair thing!" Ashura said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, the others were waiting impatiently for the good outcome of the   
battle going on.  
  
"Why did Ashura do this on his own?" Sonic said "Why didn't he ask for our  
help."  
  
"He's perfectly capable of doing this." Ayeka said. "We should put some   
faith in him."  
  
"Yeah, he's fighting for all of us!" Sasami said. As the others were   
relaxing a bit after what happened, Crystallis was worried sick about Ashura.  
She walked up to Merc and got his attention.  
  
"Merc, we can't just let Ashura stay in there. He's too weak, even with the  
armor!" she said.  
  
"Hey, calm down. He has the buster gun. I have faith in his abilites!" Merc  
said.  
  
"But, I don't!" Crystallis said. "I know why he did this! He has a death   
wish because he's upset over what happened with Sara and Seiyuka! Merc, I can't  
stand living without Ashura. I love him, and he's our friend, YOUR best friend.  
We can't leave him in there to die, to kill himself over a trivial thing like  
what happened with Sara and Seiyuka!" As Merc heard her plea, he began rethinking  
about what happened the past few hours. Then, he walked towards the entrance of  
the cave.  
  
"I'm going back in." Merc said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine and Ashura will   
be, as well." Crystallis smiled at him, mouthing a thank you. The others looked  
at Merc, thinking if what he's doing is right.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the cave, Crystallis' worries were coming true as Jeff was   
overpowering Ashura, slamming against the walls of the cave.  
  
"Oh, I think this was a BAD idea." Ashura said, staggering up. All of a  
sudden, Jeff grabbed him and trapped him in a massive bear hug. "AACK! MORNING  
BREATH!"  
  
"You'll pay for delaying me from getting to my beloved." Jeff said.  
  
"You're sick!" Ashura said. His armor was being pushed to its limits as   
Jeff's massive girth was much greater than its power.   
  
"Yo! Fat bastard!" a voice called out. The two looked as a ki blast slammed  
into Jeff's face, blowing it off and causing Ashura to fall to the ground. Ashura  
turned to see Merc standing there. "Trying to end it all, I see?"  
  
"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Ashura said, standing up.   
  
"Crysty said that you're doing this because of Sara and Seiyuka." Merc said.  
  
"WHAT?! No way! I'm doing this because I wanted to put him away anyway I  
could! Unfortunantly, Wing ZERO armor is doing jack shit here." Ashura said.  
  
"So, you're not trying to kill yourself?" Merc said.  
  
"Hell, no!" Ashura said. As the two were conversing, Jeff's face reformed  
and he looked at the two, rage in his eyes.  
  
"You'll pay for keeping me from my Sasami!" he shouted. He charged towards  
the two. Merc powered up and fired a ki blast into Jeff's gut, sending him into   
another section. The section led to a ledge that overhung a bottomless pit.  
  
"This is where I was going to send him....." Ashura said.  
  
"Yeah, right. You just saw it." Merc said  
  
"Darn. You caught me." Ashura said.  
  
"You actually think that you can kill me? I'm immortal! I can do the woman  
of my dreams over and over again! And with some help, I can jump universes and  
fuck other Sasamis!" Jeff taunted. Ashura turned to Jeff and pointed his buster  
gun at Jeff.  
  
"In your dreams, shit for brains!" Ashura said. He pulled the trigger and  
fired a massive blast into Jeff's body, knocking him into the pit. "Time for the   
finishing touch." Ashura lifted the gun up and fired at the ceiling, caving it  
into the pit. This also caused the cave to begin caving in.  
  
"Good going, numbskull!" Merc said. He grabbed Ashura and flew out of the  
cave. As the cave crumbled in on itself, the laugh of Jeff echoed throughout the  
cave. The two made it out mere seconds before the cave was leveled.  
  
"That was a HOOT!" Ashura said, coming to. Just then, Angel and Crystallis  
ran up to their boyfriends.  
  
"Merc, thank goodness you're okay!" Angel said, wrapping her arms around him  
  
"Hey, was there any worry?" Merc said. Angel sighed and gave Merc a small  
kiss.  
  
"Ashura! I can't believe you went and did that! And for what? Because of  
two girls?!" Crystallis said, scolding Ashura.  
  
"NO, I was doing it because I had a SCORE TO SETTLE!" Ashura shouted at her.  
"I had no death wish, I didn't want to die, I just wanted to kick the asshole's  
ass because I failed to kill him the first time around!" Crystallis looked at him,  
blinked and blushed redder than Knuckles.  
  
"Oh....I'm sorry...." Crystallis said. "I just thought....."  
  
"Just drop it." Ashura said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was a  
mistake, don't worry about it."  
  
"Now what?" Sasami asked the group. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, we're stuck hunting down a bunch of gems." Sonic said. "We find   
those, see if Sabian, Vegeta and Seiyuka are still here, take care of this Razla  
person, and head on back to the Absolution!"  
  
"Then let's get going!" Crow said. "We don't have all day!" With that, the  
group began moving towards a nearby city, its lights giving off its position. As  
they did, Sonic noticed something on Ashura's armor: Tsunami's reflection.  
  
'What the...?' Sonic thought 'Wait a sec...this isn't adding up....why is  
Trunks and Sasami unaffected here and we were? This isn't right...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Finding them is like trying to find a needle in a haystack...] Metal said.  
He, Yugi and Gero passed by the abandoned house that the group had stayed in. As  
they did, they found a sword sticking in the ground. [Eh? What's that?] The three  
walked over to it.  
  
"I reconise the weapon. It's Sara's." Gero said, picking up the blade.  
  
"Then, where's Sara?" Yugi asked. Metal was staring at the clump of dirt in  
front of him.  
  
[Below us.] Metal said. This shocked the three. Metal had scanned under the  
ground and found her body. [Self-inflicted wound. Layman's terms: She killed   
herself.]  
  
"Damn!" Gero said, snapping the blade in half and tossing it aside. As Metal  
looked up, a glimmer caught his robotic eye. He hovered over to the location and  
picked up a gem of some sort.  
  
"What's that, Metal?" Yugi asked.  
  
[I dunno, but....] Metal said, before the gem began glowing dark blue. All  
of a sudden, it began electrocuting the robot, then began mutating it. It grew   
over 15 feet, roughly 5 times its normal size. A mouth and teeth began forming on  
its muzzle. Its quills grew longer than normal, as did its claws. As the mutation  
completed, it let out a monsterous roar.  
  
"Holy...." Gero said, scared out of his mind.  
  
"It's a monster...." Yugi said.  
  
[DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!] it roared as it streached out. In its chest was  
the gem.  
  
"Well, it looks like we may complete our mission sooner than we thought."  
Yugi said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter:  
-------------  
  
As the gang tries to relax and get their minds off of what happened, the  
inevitable happens as Dr. Gero, Yugi, and the monsterous Metalzilla attack. Can   
the MAT crew take down the terrible trio, get their gem and continue their   
mission, or will the three take back the others, unknowing that there are still  
others on the planet?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Yeesh, why won't Jeff just leave us alone?! He's like a bad dream, he won't  
go away! Luckly, now that he's buried in the cave AND trapped inside a bottomless  
pit, he won't be seen again. Yessirre, this is the last appearance of Jeff in ANY  
MAT series, unless I decide otherwise. And make sure you stay here, the secret's  
unfolding as we move on, the lives of the MAT crew changing with each step.  
  
As always, read and review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	6. Chapter 6

Crystallis' Secret - A Mystery Anime Theater 2001 sidestory  
Chapter 6 - Attack of the 15 foot Metal Sonic  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
=================================================================================  
  
Starbright City. A city so bright, it actually lit up the night for a number  
of miles. It was also where the Absolution crew was heading. The night was bad  
for the crew. First, they lost Sara, killed by her own codes. Then, Seiyuka,  
feeling extremely guilty and unneeded, abandoned the group, hoping to find a gem  
and prove herself again. Then, both Sasami and Jeff returned, the pedo buried   
inside a cave thanks to Ashura. And now, it's time for the group to relax.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, wow!" Sasami said, looking at the bright lights of the city. "It's  
amazing!"  
  
"Tell me about it, Sammy!" TOM said.  
  
"Man, it's HUGE!" Merc said.  
  
"And there are a WHOLE lot of stuff to do here!" Ashura said. Just then, Amy  
got a big idea.  
  
"I know what we can do!" she said. She pulled Sonic, Ashura, Crystallis,  
Merc and Angel over to her. "How about we six go and have our own little fun and  
you guys....."  
  
"I know what you're trying to say, Amy, and it won't work!" Mike said,   
cutting Amy off. "Because we're broke!"  
  
"Ah, poopie! I was really hoping to spend some time with Sonic!" Amy said.  
Sonic let out a silent sigh of relef. "So, what do we do?"  
  
"I guess we're bumming it for awhile." Merc said. "I doubt this place can  
convert zenny or yen into....whatever they use for money here."  
  
"And we HAD to leave the house behind!" Sonic said.  
  
"::sigh:: Face it, we're screwed." Crow said. "Right now, I wouldn't mind  
seeing a bad Godzilla movie recreated here."  
  
"Ask, and ye shall recieve, golden one." a voice said. The group turned to   
see Gero and Yugi in the air.  
  
"Eggman just wouldn't let his captives get away, eh?" Sonic said.  
  
"So, it's just you two?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"No, Metal's here." Yugi said.  
  
"Where? I don't...." Crystallis began until a giant roar rang out throughout  
the city. In the air, the massive Metal Sonic flew down and landed.  
  
"Crow, remind me to hurt you went we get back." Tom said.  
  
[Not if I destroy you first!] the giant Metal said. With amazing speed, it  
slammed its fist into the ground missing the group my inches.  
  
"Oh, my God." Ashura said, imitating a bad Japanese dub. "It is Metalzilla.  
We must flee."  
  
"YEAH, RIGHT!" the group said.  
  
"If it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Yugi said, firing a  
energy blast at the group. Trunks deflected it with a ki blast.  
  
"Ashura, get Mike, the bots and the girls outta here!" Merc said. "We'll   
handle those three."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ashura asked. Merc nodded. Before he left, he tossed them his  
buster gun as he activated his armor. "You'll need it. What I have here is good   
enough."  
  
"Thanks, man." Merc said.  
  
"Alright, gang. Let's get outta here." Ashura said, as he and the others  
raced away from the scene.  
  
"Alright, let's get it on!" Sonic said, going super. He took off and rammed  
head on into Metalzilla. Meanwhile, Merc was doing his best to attack Yugi with  
his sword.  
  
"Stand still, you little witch!" Merc said, hacking and slashing at Yugi as  
fast as he could while she kept on dodging the attacks.  
  
"Ha! You actually THINK you can beat me?" Yugi said. Just then, Merc punched  
Yugi in the face and into a wall.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Merc said, lifting up the buster gun and firing it at Yugi, who  
barely dodged it. "Shoot!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" Trunks said, as he and Gero  
attacked with fists and feet flying.  
  
"Your father couldn't stop me. What makes you think YOU can?" Gero said,  
before Trunks punched through Gero's gut.  
  
"What does that say, monster?" Trunks said. He held out his hand and fired a  
ki blast at Gero, sending the android into a nearby wall. Trunks, then, held his  
hands out, his thumbs and index figures touching. "BURNING ATTACK!" He launched  
the attack at the evil doctor, who easily dodged it.  
  
"HA! Is that all you...." Gero began before getting sliced in half by Trunks'  
sword, right through the waist. "....got?"  
  
"I can do better if you want." Trunks said, looking back at the severed body  
of Gero.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Stand still, you blasted rodent, so I can hit you!] Metalzilla said, as he   
attempted to hit Super Sonic.   
  
"Let's see you try!" Sonic said, bouncing around playfully, taunting   
Metalzilla as he did.  
  
[Fine! I WILL!] Metalzilla said, punching Super Sonic into a nearby wall,  
then attempted to crush Super Sonic with his fist. Before he could, Sonic caught  
the incomming fist. [For someone who's smaller than me, you're pretty strong!]  
  
"And I always will!" Sonic said. With all his power, he pushed Metal's entire  
arm back, ripped it off and impaled it through him, causing Metal to fall. "I'll   
always defeat you and ANYONE who stands in my way! And that's a fact!" Just then,   
he saw the gem sticking in his chest. "And I think I'll take this!" Sonic reached   
over and ripped the gem out and held it out.  
  
[WHAT?! GIVE THAT BACK!] Metalzilla shouted, just before the gem's power   
wore off, reverting him back to Metal Sonic. [NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]  
  
"Game, set, match." Super Sonic said, just as Yugi slammed down into the  
ground, smoldering thanks to Merc's Apocalypse Beam. Sonic looked up and gave him  
a thumbs-up. Merc returned it.  
  
"Hey, Trunks. Let's get moving." Merc said. With that, the three fighters   
left their foes on the ground.  
  
[Not....not....not so fast, prisoners.....] Metal said, struggling to stand  
up. The three turned to see Metal. [You....actually think....that...you can win?  
We....still have the.....upper hand. The....clone is not...with you, is she?]  
  
"No, and what do you want with that murderous slut?" Trunks said.  
  
[Simple. We can either....kill her or convert her. Her mind is....unstable,  
isn't it?] Metal said.  
  
"I wouldn't see why it wouldn't. It hit her pretty bad." Merc said.  
  
[Bingo. If she is with us,.....we can bring you back to the ship with.....  
no problems. You can't....fight a friend...., can you?] Metal said.  
  
"Leave Seiyuka out of this, Metal Sonic!" Super Sonic said. Metal Sonic   
laughed as the three disappeared, reappeared healthy as ever and teleported away.  
"What in the world?!"  
  
"This is bad! What if they DO get to her and she DID find a gem and she IS   
powered?" Merc said.  
  
"Who the hell cares?" Trunks said. "It'll be better if they killed her."  
  
"Trunks?" Sonic and Merc said. Trunks turned to them. "SHUT THE HELL UP! IT  
WASN'T HER DAMN FAULT! WHY WON'T YOU GET IT?!"  
  
"It was right there on tape! So, I say she did it!" Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks, if I wasn't such a goody goody, I would knock your half-Saiyan ass  
across this damn planet!" Merc said. "In fact, I WILL NOW!" Before Merc could   
throw the first punch, Sonic seperated the two.  
  
"Geeze, you two! You two are acting worser than Ayeka and Ryoko!" Sonic said.  
"Look, just drop the deal and, if and when we find her, we apologize to Seiyuka."  
  
"::sigh:: Okay, we'll do that. It HAS drug on for too long." Trunks said.  
"But, I'll THINK about repairing our relationship."  
  
"Well, that's a start." Merc said.  
  
"But, how long will that last?" Sonic said. He had a point. Trunks was still  
furious over her accidental infidelity, and he still hasn't believed that she   
didn't mean to do what she did. "C'mon. Let's get outta here." With that, the three  
rejoined the group.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five days passed since the fight, and the group was making progress. Through  
some incredible luck, they found the fourth gem just outside the city, allowing  
Ayeka to regain her powers. Her gem was purple With only three more gems to go, the  
group knew the end was getting close.  
  
"Aw, man! I can't believe it!" Crow said. "We're already at the halfway   
point! Then, we can go home!"  
  
"Yeah, then we're gonna destroy your hentai collection!" Merc said.  
  
"Oh, bite me!" Crow said.  
  
"Can you guys stop fighting for awhile?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're giving me a headache." Sasami said.  
  
"Sorry." Crow and Merc said.  
  
"I wonder how much longer until we can go home?" TOM asked. Everyone began  
thinking until a mysterious blast slammed into the ground. "WHAT IN THE....?!"  
  
"Under attack already?!" Mike said.  
  
"But, from where?!" Ashura said. Trunks' eyes narrowed as he turned around  
and looked towards the sky.  
  
"Seiyuka." he said. He was right, as right there in the air was the hybrid  
clone, already in Super Saiyan 2 mode, around her neck was her gem, colored green.  
  
"You hurt me. You turned against me. You drove me away. NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY  
FOR WHAT YOU DID!" she shouted, charging up another blast. Seiyuka was back, and  
its time to get revenge for what happened to her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chapter:  
-------------  
  
Seiyuka's back and so is Sabian! The clone, under the influence of the gem, wants  
revenge against those who hurt her and abandoned her. Even with the arrival of the  
galactic exterminator, who's trying to find Sara, can the gang stop a Super Saiyan  
clone rejuvenated by one of the gems?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Another chapter done, a bunch more to go! The end is near! I'd hafta say that  
this storyline right here is the longest I've ever written. Hope you can hold on  
much longer, cause the secret's about to be revealed.  
  
As always, read and review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	7. Chapter 7

Crystallis' Secret - an MAT2K1 sidestory  
Chapter 7 - Attack of the Clone  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The group was shocked. Right there in front of them was Seiyuka, the crew  
member who they thought had abandoned them, and she was ready to destroy all of  
them.  
  
"Seiyuka, look, you got this all wrong!" Ashura said. "We didn't abandon  
you! We were right with you!"  
  
"LIAR!" she shouted, firing a ki blast at Ashura. Trunks deflected the shot  
with his own hands.  
  
"So, you're willing to take another life, aren't you?" Trunks said,   
narrowing his eyes. "Well, I'll take you down before you do that!" He unsheathed  
his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
"You. You were the one person I cared for with all my heart. And in one  
day you DESTROYED IT!" Seiyuka said, pulling out her sword, which resembled Tenchi  
Masaki's Tenchi-ken. She activated it and pointed it at Trunks. "I'll make you pay  
for breaking my heart!"  
  
"Not if I do it first!" Trunks said. He rushed towards the clone and slashed  
at her, only to be blocked at every attempt. "What the?"  
  
"I've changed. I've improved." Seiyuka said. "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU NOW!"  
She threw a powerful punch that would have taken off a normal person's head. The  
punch sent Trunks flying towards the group, but was stopped by Ayeka's quickly  
raised shield. "Thanks, 'sis'. Now I can take care of him ONCE AND FOR ALL!" She  
flew towards Trunks as fast as she could. As she got to Trunks, she began a   
downward slash, intending to kill Trunks.  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Merc shouted. He unsheathed his katana, blocked the  
attack and pushed her away. "Seiyuka, you knucklehead! Where's your head? We're  
friends!"  
  
"How can I be friends with someone who thinks I fucked a woman for fun when  
I was obviously DRUNK?! Tell me that!" Seiyuka said.  
  
"WE WERE PLANNING TO MAKE HIM APOLOGIZE!" Merc shouted. "YOU JUST BLEW IT!"  
  
"Who the hell cares? I hate him now! I HATE ALL OF YOU NOW!" Seiyuka shouted,  
letting her battle aura create a powerful wind, attempting to knock everyone away.  
  
"Seiyuka's gone insane!" TOM said. "We gotta stop her!" He turned his arms   
into the Merc-installed arm cannons and fired them at Seiyuka. She saw this and  
blocked them.  
  
"See what I mean. You don't care for me at all!" Seiyuka said. She fired a ki  
blast at TOM. He dodged it, but it damaged the top of Tom Servo's dome.  
  
"AUGH! My head!" Tom shouted.  
  
"Ashura, Seiyuka MUST be insane! That gem musta done it!" Crystallis said.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Ashura said. "SONIC! Mind helping me out?!"  
  
"What's up, Ashy?" Sonic said.  
  
"We need to get Seiyuka back to her senses. And I think a bit of hedgehog  
power may be needed." Ashura said.  
  
"Hey, waitasec!" Ayeka said "Ashura, why not see if you can use 'The Fury'."  
  
"'The Fury'?" Sasami said. "Isn't that what Jerrod has?"  
  
"Yeah, but Ashura has it, too!" Angel said. "I think a bit of 'shock therapy'  
is needed here. Go get 'er, Ashy!"  
  
"I think they have a point." Sonic said. "I'll get Merc, Angel and Trunks to  
distract her." With that, Sonic went off and got the three to follow him and the  
four went to battle. But, as they did, Ashura started to hesitate.  
  
"Guys, I can't do this to Seiyuka!" Ashura said.  
  
"If you don't, she barbeque us!" Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, and we don't want that THIS far!" Crow said.  
  
"But, Seiyuka's my best friend! I...I can't hurt a friend!" Ashura said.  
  
"Ashura, I'm sure Seiyuka'll understand why you did it." Crystallis said.  
  
"::sigh:: Okay, I'll do it, but if she dies or is hurt bad, I'm blaming you  
guys." Ashura said. With that, he began glowing blue, electricity sparking slightly  
as he powered up. He held up his hands and aimed at Seiyuka, trying not to hit  
Angel, Merc, Super Sonic or Super Saiyan Trunks. "Everyone, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
"Whu-oh! Time to make like a bananna and split!" Super Sonic said.  
  
"Big time!" Angel said, as the group moved away, Seiyuka looked at them,  
confused.  
  
"Wha...what's going on?!" she asked. Then, she saw Ashura, holding his hands  
out as if he was to launch the Final Flash. "What is he...oh, no. Please, don't,   
Ashura."  
  
"Forgive me, Seiyuka." Ashura muttered. "UNLEASH THE FURY!" With that, he  
fired a massive bolt of lightning at Seiyuka. It slammed into her with such massive  
power, it knocked her off her feet and across the land. "Did...did I do it?" He  
looked and saw Seiyuka flying towards him at an amazing speed, giving the others  
no time to save him.  
  
"YOU WERE MY FRIEND! NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Seiyuka shouted. Ashura covered  
his eyes, awaiting the hit. When he uncovered them, he looked and found the  
Seiyuka was stopped by....  
  
"Sabian?!" Ashura said. Indeed, it was the armored "exterminator".  
  
"I can't believe you. First, you screw my girlfriend, now, you attack my  
friends." Sabian said. He grabbed Seiyuka and slammed her into the ground. Then, he  
kicked her across the ground. "I'll make you pay." Just then, Seiyuka stood up,  
staggered and collapsed. "I guess that's it."  
  
"C'mon, let's get her bandaged up." Ashura said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ohhhaaa.....what...what happened?" Seiyuka said, as she awoke. She looked  
around and noticed she was in a room. Her wounds were patched up. Standing in the  
room was Ashura, Merc, and Amy.  
  
"Hey, how are ya feeling?" Merc said.  
  
"Like crap." Seiyuka said. "What happened to me?"  
  
"You went on the rampage on us." Amy said. "Luckly, Sabian stopped you before  
you did some real damage."  
  
"Oh, my. I'm...I'm sorry." Seiyuka said. "All I remember was that I found one  
of the gems, I grabbed it and, as it turned orange, it electrocuted me." She   
grabbed her head. "I don't remember anything else. Honestly."  
  
"Don't worry. We believe ya!" Ashura said, smiling. "Excuse me for a second."  
Ashura, then walked out of the room and went to another room, where the others  
were.  
  
"Is she up?" Trunks asked. Ashura nodded. "Damn."  
  
"Trunks. SHUT UP!" Ayeka and Sasami said, in unison. Ashura looked over to  
Sabian, who had his head buried in his hands.  
  
"Sab, I'm sorry about Sara. We should have watched her." he said.  
  
"She would have killed herself later on. It's part of her lineage." Sabian  
said. "Now, I have no reason to stay to this universe." Sabian stood up and   
walked out, Ashura right behind.  
  
"Sabian, wait! What are you doing?" Ashura asked.  
  
"Going home." Sabian said. "Not back to Okayama, but to my Earth." He pulled  
out a strange device and activated it, a dimensional door opening.  
  
"Wait a second! You can't leave us!" Ashura said. "I...I mean, we almost have  
the old crew together!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ashura, but I can't stay any longer." Sabian said, walking   
through the door. "Goodbye."  
  
"SABIAN! WAIT! DON'T GO!" Ashura shouted. It was too late. The door had   
closed. Ashura stood there, his mouth agape. He collapsed to his hands and knees  
and began crying. "No....why does this happen to me....why?" The others went   
outside and looked at Ashura. "First Sara....now Sabian.....why must my friends....  
my FAMILY do this to me?! Why?!" Ashura looked up to the sky. "WHY DOES THIS  
HAPPEN TO ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO HAVE THIS DONE?!"  
  
"Poor Ashura." Sasami said.  
  
"Yeah, we almost had the old team together and this happens." Sonic said.  
"I feel like crying myself." Just then, Seiyuka staggered out and walked over to  
Ashura. She kneeled down and put her hands on his shoulders, causing him to look  
up.  
  
"Ashura, if you want to blame anyone, blame me. It's my fault this happened."  
Seiyuka said, tears forming in her eyes. "Could...could you ever...EVER forgive me?  
Please?" Ashura looked at her, confused. He didn't know if he should hit her for  
causing all this pain or forgive her. But, right now, all he wanted was to forget  
it ever happened.  
  
"Of course. I forgive you, Seiyuka...." Ashura said, embracing his friend.  
Seiyuka returned the hug and started crying.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Crystallis said. "All this because of that stupid   
penguin!"  
  
"I know." Sasami said. "I thought he was higher than that. I was wrong."  
  
"The adventure's almost over. We find the two gems, destroy this Razla fellow  
and, then, we can confront Jim for what he did." Sonic said. "I trusted him, now  
he'll pay for what he did."  
  
"Why even bother?" Trunks said. "Why are we even here? I mean, we got all   
of our powers back. Why bother staying here any longer? Let's just teleport back  
home!"  
  
"I dunno about you, but Trunks is right." Crow said. Some of the others   
nodded "C'mon, Sonic. Go Super and teleport us back to Earth!" As Sonic   
transformed, Ayeka, Sasami, Crow, TOM, Tom, Trunks and Amy gathered around the   
golden hedgehog. "C'mon, Mike. Let's get outta here!"  
  
"No way! I'm not letting the gang just rot away like this!" Mike said. "Sure,  
we're still riffing fics and going on big adventures, but the crew's like a family.  
We just can't abandon it!"  
  
"Suit yourself. Let's go!" Tom said. With that, Sonic concentrated and   
teleported them away away. Ashura, Merc, Angel, Seiyuka, and Crystallis watched the  
group go.  
  
"And then, there were six." Angel said. Looking down, she saw the gems that  
Sonic and Ayeka had. She picked them up and placed them in a bag she got awhile  
back.  
  
"Traitors. They're ALL traitors! YOU HEAR ME?! TRAITORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSS!"  
Ashura shouted, before collapsing into tears again.  
  
"Oh, Ashura...." Crystallis said, hugging her boyfriend. "It'll be okay. I  
promise."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nonononononono! This can't be happening!" The mysterious figure said, as he  
watched the seperation.  
  
"Master, this is bad. Now, what can we do?!" the creature said.  
  
"Pray that they can find and keep Prince Vegeta" he said. "Pray that they  
can find and keep him."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter:  
-------------  
  
The MAT gang was seperated and only Merc, Ashura, Crystallis, Seiyuka, Angel and   
Mike are left. Can the group go on and find the last gems by themselves or will   
the seperation be the end of the group? And can they find Vegeta and the last  
gems?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
None here. Stay tuned for chapter 8  
  
As Always, Read and Review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	8. Chapter 8

Crystallis' Secret - A MAT2K1 Special  
Chapter 8: A Team Divided  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why? Why did this happen?" Ashura asked himself as the group walked through  
a field. The past day has been nothing but strainous on the hedgehog. Earlier, he  
had to fight his best friend, Seiyuka, who had went insane thanks to the gem she  
found. When Sabian arrived and stopped her rampage, he left a few hours later,  
seeing as there was no need for him anymore. This was followed by over half of the  
crew, who thought there was no need to stay here now that they had their abilities  
back. Only one person stayed with Ashura and his friends: Mike Nelson.  
  
"Hey, Mike. Thanks for sticking with us." Merc said.  
  
"No problem, Merc." Mike said. "I mean, it would be boring without you guys  
around." This made Ashura crack a small smile. Mike took notice of that. "Well, at  
least he sees me as useful."  
  
"Poor Ashura." Angel said. "He's taking this whole thing very hard."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Crystallis said. "I mean, it was him that has held us   
together, like it or not."  
  
"Yeah, but, this is too much." Seiyuka said. "I'm afraid he'll do something  
crazy again."  
  
"He does, and I'm kicking his ass, dead or not." Merc said. Ashura cracked  
another smile. Crystallis looked at Ashura with pity in her eyes.  
  
'Oh, Ashura.' Crystallis thought. 'I can't imagine how much pain this has  
caused on you.' As she looked at him, a small tear ran down her cheek. 'Ashura,  
please cheer up. You're making me cry....'  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice called out. The group turned to see someone  
they though they wouldn't see again.  
  
"Ryujin!" Crystallis said. Indeed it was the hedgehog that attempted to marry  
Amy a few days back. "What do you want here?!"  
  
"I want Amy and the hedgehogs who defeated me and my brother." Ryujin said.  
  
"Amy and Sonic are gone. And you can kill me for killing your brother."  
Ashura said, advancing towards Ryujin. This confused the royal hedgehog.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Ryujin said. "Where's your defiance? Your fighting  
spirit I saw when you took on my brother?"  
  
"Gone. I have no more." Ashura said. Ryujin blinked some more. "My friends  
either abandoned me or died. I can't go on."  
  
"Ashura, have you gone NUTS?!" Mike said.  
  
"No, Mike, I have not. I've seen the truth." Ashura said. "Sure, I have   
friends like Kacee, Jerrod and others. But, the gang, they were my family. The  
family I never had. And now that they're gone, I have no spirit, no strength to go  
on. It's best to have my life ended now."  
  
"Oh, no. We're not going through this again." Seiyuka said. She walked over   
to Ashura, lifted him to her height and started slapping him. "ASHURA! GET IT  
THROUGH YOUR DAMN SKULL! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING US! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING CRYSTALLIS! I'D  
BE DAMNED TO SEE ANYONE ELSE HURT!" As she kept on slapping Ashura, Ryujin walked  
towards Crystallis.  
  
"You're looking for those gems, like the one my brother used to have, right?"  
he asked. She nodded. "If you wish, I can take you to a place I know where a gem  
might be."  
  
"You will?" Crystallis said. Ryujin nodded. She smiled. "Thank you!"  
  
"First, you want to kill us. Now, you want to help us. What gives?" Merc said  
  
"It's unfair to go on with life alone, a family shattered. I wanted to kill  
myself after learning he killed my brother." Ryujin said. "Besides, you guys are  
heading into major hostile territory and without your massive power, you're going  
into a suicide zone."  
  
"Wow....I dunno what to say." Angel said. "Hey, Seiyuka. When your done   
slapping sense into Ashy-boy, let's move it. The hedgehog's helpin' us."  
  
"Really?" Seiyuka said. "Wow." She stopped slapping Ashura, who, at that   
time, was spinning his eyes around. "Oops. Sorry."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In no time, the group was on their way. As Merc, Mike, Angel and Seiyuka  
followed behind, Ryujin allowed Ashura and Crystallis into one of their carrages.  
  
"Crysty, remind me WHY we are doing this anymore?" Ashura said, looking out  
the window. Crystallis sighed.  
  
"We're doing this for me, remember. I'm supposed to be this "Guardian Maiden"  
person." Crystallis said. She scooted over to Ashura and placed a hand on his leg  
and patted it. "I'm sorry, Ashura, about everything that happened. I wish there was  
a way to prevent it." Ashura looked over to Crystallis.  
  
"I guess it couldn't be helped. Especially with Crow around." Ashura said  
"I'm just glad you didn't leave."  
  
"I'd never leave you, Ashura. I love ya, remember?" Crystallis said. "I would  
die before I leave your side." Ashura smiled at that.  
  
"Oh, Crysty...." he said, grinning. He playfully punched her chin. "You know  
how to cheer me up."  
  
"Everyone, we have arrived." Ryujin said. Ashura and Crystallis stepped out   
of the carrage as Mike, Merc, Angel and Seiyuka joined them. They looked at the  
volcano-filled area.  
  
"Hot stuff!" Mike said. "Very hot stuff....."  
  
"No kidding, human." Ryujin said. "Every few months, the volcanos here erupt,  
covering the area with lava. They drain out back into the caverns deep inside.  
Luckly, the time is still months away."  
  
"Thank goodness." Merc said. "You still gonna join us?"  
  
"Why not?" Ryujin said. "I mean, without my help, the creatures that live  
here are very vicious."  
  
"Cool." Merc said, grinning.  
  
"Don't mind him." Angel said. "C'mon. Let's move it!" With that, the army  
moved into the area.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Masssssssssster...." A monster hissed at his master. It was a red devil-like  
creature with a forked tounge and devil horns. "The hedgehog army hasssssssssss   
arrived. And it ssssssseems they have help."  
  
"Well, who are they?" He said.  
  
"There'sssssss a red hedgehog, a purple hedgehog, and four humanssssssss."  
the monster said.  
  
"The humans, is one of them a red headed male with a blonde-haired woman?"  
the master asked.  
  
"Yesssssssssss." the monster hissed. "The other humans are a purple and red  
haired female and a dirt blonde-haired man."  
  
"I don't reconise the man, but the others...." the master said. "Let the   
humans and the two hedgehogs here, but get rid of the others." The creature bowed  
and left. Then the master began thinking. "Well, well....I can't believe it! Merc  
and his little buddies have arrived! Well, I think it's time for me to reunite with  
them!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, the group walked across the mountain range, until a group of the  
monsters appeared.  
  
"Alright! Target practice!" Merc said, powering up. Seiyuka did the same and  
joined Merc in the fight. Angel unleashed her wings and joined the three soon   
after. After he got Crystallis and Mike out of the way, Ashura activated his armor  
and began his assault. While the army was attempting valiantly to stop the  
creatures, they began failing in their duty, falling to their might.  
  
"What the....?" Ashura shouted as he saw a number of creatures carrying   
Crystallis and Mike away. He flew down to them and began beating them off until a  
monster slugged him over the head with a rock. Soon after, Merc and the others fell  
to the creatures and were carried to their lair.  
  
"NO!" Ryujin shouted. He lept over the creatures and raced after the heros.  
"There's no way I'll let them get away! I swear on that!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the lair, the six were dropped off near the throne of the creature's  
master. Ashura began to come to as he saw the others look around.  
  
"Ow, my head. Jeeze, that hurt!" Ashura said, rubbing the spot where he was  
clobbered.  
  
"Oh, my! Ashura, you're bleeding!" Crystallis said, seeing that there was  
blood on his robotic glove. Ashura looked at his glove and freaked out.  
  
"My servants! Get something to patch up the hedgehog's wound!" The master  
called out. In no time, they came back with some bandages and patched up the   
hedgehog's head wound.  
  
"Wow...uh, thank you." Ashura said, trying to shake off his lightheadedness.  
  
"Who are you?" Mike said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the others my reconise me...." the master said. "Or at least  
my voice." Seiyuka was the first to reconise it and she lept up and went into a  
fighting pose.  
  
"I'm in NO mood to fight you. But, even raise your power level, and I swear  
I'll kill you......VEGETA!" she said. The group looked at the man as he stepped  
down. Indeed it was the Saiyan prince, right down to the pointy hair. Around his   
neck was a gray gem. "AAH! It's one of the gems!"  
  
"What? This?" Vegeta said, looking at the gem. "The creatures here called it  
their greatest treasure!"  
  
"Well, we need it!" Merc said. "Y'see...."  
  
"Wait." Vegeta said, interrupting Merc. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Ashura said, standing up. "It was all Jim's  
fault. He sent the tape that seperated us! Sara's dead, Sabian went back to his  
universe, and, thanks to your OWN SON, everyone else left and returned to the  
Absolution."  
  
"You're kidding me...." Vegeta said. "There's no way that could of happened."  
  
"Well, it did!" Merc said. "All because of that tape!"  
  
"I can see I'm gonna hafta beat some sense into my son once I get out of   
here." Vegeta said. "Those stupid monsters won't let me leave!"  
  
"Well, I can help you leave." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Ryujin  
standing there. "Follow me."  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Mike said.  
  
"Apparently not." Angel said. With that, the seven followed the hedgehog  
through the tunnels. Unfortunantly, one of the creatures saw them make their way to  
the exit.  
  
"No one leavessssssssssss.....no one." With that, he hopped over to a horn he  
had set up and blew it, alerting the creatures of the escape.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What in the....?" Seiyuka said, as they heard the alarm. "What's going on?!"  
  
"We've been spotted!" Vegeta said "And me without my powers!"  
  
"Au contrare, Veggie!" Merc said. "That gem should have restored your powers.   
Try it!" Vegeta looked at his gem, then his hand. All of a sudden, a small burst of  
ki energy shot out of it. The Saiyan Prince grinned and turned to see the   
approaching monsters.  
  
"YOU CANNOT LEAVE! YOU MUSSSSSSSSST SSSSSSSSSSTAY!" They hissed as they   
approached.  
  
"The sleeper has awaken! Time for me to do what I do best: PROVE THAT I AM  
THE STRONGEST!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 mode. Seiyuka  
followed suit. As the two Saiyans began their assault, Merc and Angel joining them,  
Ashura pulled out both his Deathscythe Hell scythe and the buster gun and gave them  
to Mike and Crystallis.  
  
"Ashura! What are you doing?!" Mike said, holding the buster gun.  
  
"You guys need SOME protection getting out of here!" Ashura said. "Don't   
worry, I'll be fine!"  
  
"Good luck, Ashura." Crystallis said, kissing Ashura on the cheek before the  
two made their escape.  
  
"I'll need it." Ashura said, grabbing his Wing ZERO's sword from its   
compartment inside it's shield and activated it.  
  
"YOU CANNOT ESSSSSSSSSSSSCAPE!" the creatures shouted.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP!" Angel said, decapitating one of them with her sword. "Jeeze,  
these things repeat themselves more than Mojo Jojo!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Merc said. He fired a barrage of ki blasts at a group of  
creatures, destroying them.  
  
"It feels so good to do something so bad!" Vegeta said, smirking as he   
effortlessly blew away another batch of creatures.  
  
"I would love to blow away your son.....with a ki blast to the man sack!"  
Seiyuka muttered.  
  
"DEATH TO THE UNDERDWELLERS!" Ryujin shouted, hacking and slashing at the  
creatures. He was the more unlucky one of the bunch as he was covered from head to  
toe with scratches, scars and bruses.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Ashura said, using his armor's machine guns to  
hold off as many creatures as he could.  
  
"Hedgehog, get your friends out of here. I'll get rid of them myself!"  
  
"WHAT?! You can't! I won't let you!" Ashura said.  
  
"Look, my kingdom is in shambles! You and the one called Sonic destroyed by  
defeating me and my brother and it's time I joined my brother in the afterlife."  
Ryujin said.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ashura said. Ryujin nodded. "Okay, if you say so."  
Ashura turned to the others. "GUYS! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"  
  
"WHAT?! We certainly shall NOT leave!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Look, let Ryujin handle this! He knows what he's doing!" Ashura said.  
  
"I hope you're right...." Seiyuka said. With that, the five began going in  
the direction Crystallis and Mike went, picking them up as they did.  
  
"Ashura, what's going on?!" Crystallis asked.  
  
"Your royal spinyness' gonna take care of the creatures!" Ashura said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"C'MON! COME AND GET ME!" Ryujin shouted as he lead the creatures to a lava  
pool. 'I just hope this works.' He pulled out a gernade he found from a defeated  
army and stopped at the edge of the pool.  
  
"You have defied usssssssssss." A creature said. "For that, you mussssssst  
die!"  
  
"If I die, I'll take you with me!" Ryujin said. The creatures jumped him  
and took him down into the pool. Before they hit him, the hedgehog pulled the pin   
to the gernade and just as they hit the pool, it exploded, causing the lava to   
launch up and into the caverns. This also caused a chain reaction with the other  
volcanos, causing a series of erruptions. Luckly, the group was far enough away  
from the volcanos to not be hurt by it.  
  
"Woah! I thought Ryujin said they wouldn't errupt for another few months!"  
Mike said.  
  
"I guess he thought wrong." Vegeta said. "That or he purposely lied to us so  
his little plan would work."  
  
"It must have, 'cause I can't sense any of the creatures anymore....or   
Ryujin." Merc said.  
  
"Neither can I." Seiyuka said.  
  
"He was a true hero 'til the end." Ashura said. "He fought until he could  
fight no more. And that's what we should do!"  
  
"Yeah! Remember that phrase 'What does not kill you, makes you stronger'?  
Look what we went through! We suffered setbacks, deaths, and the disbandment of the  
team, and we're going strong!" Crystallis said.  
  
"We got a mission to do. So let's finish it!" Seiyuka said. "Then, I'm gonna  
give that damn hentai-penguin a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Then let's move it!" Merc said. As he said, the six gems began glowing,   
covering the group and teleporting them somewhere else. Unknowingly, it also   
happened to Yugi, Gero, and Metal Sonic.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell?!" Mike said, looking around at their surroundings. It   
appeared they were in hell.  
  
"This is scary! REAL SCARY!" Crystallis said, clutching to Ashura.  
  
[My database can't indentify where we are.] Metal said. The heros looked in  
surprise at the three villians.  
  
"How did you get here?!" Vegeta said.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing!" Gero said. "And where are the others?"  
  
"Gone." Ashura said. "Don't ask why."  
  
"SILENCE!" a voice said. The ten looked in horror as they saw the shiloette  
of a mysterious creature. "So, you have collected six of the seven Guardian Gems,  
have you not?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Vegeta, Seiyuka and Metal." Merc said.  
  
"Well, I can see you are ready for your final challenge." the creature said.  
"I have watched you since your arrival and I know from what I saw that you will   
lose. Your numbers have dramatically dwindlled thanks to a thing you call 'a tape'.  
Now, it's time to face the creature you seek to destroy. Prepare....." he stepped  
out of the shadows revealing his red, scaley body, black armor and demonic wings.  
"...TO FACE RAZLA! PREPARE TO DIE, MORTALS!"  
  
"This is it." Ashura said. "This is all the travelling and fighting has lead  
us to. Now, IT'S GO TIME! LET'S TAKE HIM DOWN!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter:  
-------------  
  
This is it! The battle you've been waiting for! It's ten against the monster as  
the remaining MAT crew and the three foes take on Razla in an all-out attack on the  
creature! Can they take him down and complete their mission or will they fall  
thanks to the seperation? The answer may shock you.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
STILL no Author's Notes! Just watch out for Chapter 9!  
  
As Always, Read and Review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	9. Chapter 9

Crystallis' Secret - a MAT2K1 special  
Chapter 9 - Secret Revealed  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ATTACK!" Ashura shouted as the the eight capible of fighting went on the  
offencive while Mike and Crystallis took cover.  
  
"You think you can win, hedgehog? Face it! YOU'RE FINISHED!" Razla yelled.  
He swung his massive tail at the group, slamming into Angel and Yugi and sendin  
them flying into a wall. "See?"  
  
"That was your first, and LAST MISTAKE!" Merc shouted. "NOVA BOMB!" He   
launched the ki attack into Razla's face and when the smoke cleared, no visable  
injury was shown on him. "What the hell? That's impossible!"  
  
"Heh....you're a fool to believe that I can be killed by such a miniscule  
attack!" Razla said. His eyes glowing, the monster fired a massive optic blast at  
Merc, barely giving the warrior time to defend himself before the blast hit. The  
impact sent him flying across the sky and into a wall, where he made a indenture of   
himself.  
  
"Ow...." Merc muttered.  
  
"HA! For ones considered to be the best, you're nothing but second rate!"  
Razla taunted.  
  
[We'll see about that!] Metal Sonic said. [Attack Mimicing System activated.  
Subject: Vegeta: Attack:...] Metal held out his right hand [GALIC GUN!] A burst of  
pink energy soared from Metal's hand and into Razla's face. As the monster reeled  
from the attack, Metal went into the offencive, slashing at Razla.  
  
"RRRRARGH! FREAK OF NATURE!" Razla shouted, slapping Metal away, only to  
have Dr. Gero latch on to the beast and begin draining his life energy.  
  
"Heheheheh.....you think you can stop us? You're wrong!" Gero said. Razla  
looked back, then fell on his back, crushing Gero with his massive body. That   
allowed Vegeta, Seiyuka and Ashura to fire at Razla.  
  
"Got 'em!" Ashura said.  
  
"Yeah, but, he's still ticking!" Vegeta said. All of a sudden, Razla shot out  
from the ground, grabbing the Saiyans, slamming them together, then tossing them  
at Ashura. They hit a wall and slid down it.  
  
"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLS! You thought you can beat me!" Razla said.  
  
"Oh, my! Ashura and the others are down!" Crystallis said.  
  
"Man, this would be a good time for someone to help them!" Mike said.  
  
"Well, which one of you would like to die first?" Razla asked.  
  
"How about NO ONE!" A voice called out.  
  
"Hrhn....who's there?" Razla said, looking up. All of a sudden, a rock   
slammed into Razla's face. "RAAARGH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Up here, vugly!" the voice said. Razla looked up to see someone the group   
thought they would never see again.  
  
"SONIC!" they called out. The hedgehog grinned, went into a Sonic Spin and  
slammed into the monster.  
  
"Well, I see you guys didn't want to wait for me!" Sonic said.  
  
"But....but, you and the others left! You flat out abandoned us!" Ashura   
said.  
  
"No, we didn't!" Sonic said. "We went to clobber Trunks over his stupid  
moaning and groaning over Seiyuka when Crow mentioned that. When we came back and  
saw that you guys left, we clobbered Crow as well!"  
  
"Really?" Ashura said.  
  
"See for yourself!" Sonic said, pointing to an opening, where the others were  
coming out of. There was Crow and Trunks, covered in bandages. Crow looked like he  
had seen better days. "We would NEVER abandon you, dude!" Ashura smiled at his  
pal.  
  
"Thanks. Now, let's get rid of this pest once and for all!" Ashura said. One  
by one, the others began standing up, shaking the cobwebs out of their heads and  
taking up battle poses.  
  
"This ends here and now!" Merc said.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Razla said. That was responded by a hail of ki  
blasts, a Juraian energy ball and a Sonic Spin to the chest. "GAH! You're nothing  
but pests! DIE!" Razla released a massive energy blast from his mouth, scattering  
the heros.  
  
"Nice try, but not good enough!" TOM said, converting his arms into buster  
guns and firing them at Razla. The beast swatted them away, allowing Amy Rose to   
smack Razla on the foot with her hammer. As he hopped around in pain, Sonic slammed  
into him, causing him to topple over.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Way to go!" Sonic said. Amy giggled at her accomplishment.  
  
"It ain't over yet!" Razla said, getting up. From his hand, a major energy  
ball was forming faster than Sonic. Before he could throw it, a sliver streak  
went through Razla's arm, cutting it off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG  
GGHHHHHHH! Who dares?!" As his arm reformed, Razla looked at the thing that had  
cut off his arm. "A sword?! Could it have been the Future Saiyan?!"  
  
"Wrong, freakazoid!" a female voice said. Once again the group turned around  
to see....  
  
[SARA RUNNER?! BUT, YOU'RE DEAD!] Metal shouted.  
  
"Thank Washu." she said, walking towards the group. "She happened to find  
my body and revived me!"  
  
"But, don't you remember anything about what happened?" Seiyuka said.  
  
"She made sure that was taken away." another voice said. Following Sara was  
Sabian! "All she remembers is her stabbing herself. Doesn't even remember why,  
though."  
  
"But, that doesn't get you off the hook, Seiyuka!" Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP!" Seiyuka shouted.  
  
"I guess we gotta be more thankful to Miss Washu then." Ayeka said.  
  
"Well, it looks like your friends have given me a chance to fight back!"  
Razla said, energy sparking off him. "NOW, YOU'LL DIE AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DO!"  
  
"Shut it, now!" Yugi said, firing a massive blast at Razla. He swatted it  
away, but was hit by a second attack.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! KILLLLLL YOUUUUUUUU!" Razla shouted, releasing  
the energy to knock the group away. Then, he began gathering energy in his mouth.  
"DEATH TO THE HEART OF THE TEAM! DEATH TO THE GUARDIAN MAIDEN!"  
  
"CRYSTALLIS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Vegeta shouted to the hedgehog. But, she  
was frozen in fear. All she could do was crouch and cower.  
  
"I gotta save her!" Ashura shouted. Flying in front of Crystallis, he pulled  
out his Twin Buster Gun and pointed it at Razla just as he released the massive  
blast. Ashura fired, hoping to deflect the shot. Ashura's shot was absorbed into  
the blast and kept going towards the two. As a last resort, the hedgehog flung his  
arms out as the blast slammed into him. As it engulfed him, parts of the armor were  
torn off him as the main blast slammed into his chest. The hit caused him to fly   
over Crystallis and onto the ground. Razla dropped to his knees, and started   
panting.  
  
"I'm....drained....and I missed...." he said.  
  
"Ashura....?" Crystallis called as smoke began to disappear. "Ashura, are you  
alright?" Then, she saw Ashura, laying on the ground, a massive hole in his  
chest. "ASHURA! NO!" She ran to his body, tears forming in her eyes. "Ashura,   
answer me!" She slightly picked up his body and saw his eyes barely open.  
  
"Crysty,....you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Ashura, why?" she asked "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because....I didn't want you to......die. Crystallis Michelle Hedgehog....,  
I love you....." Ashura said. "Please....be strong....."  
  
"Ashura! Don't die on me! I need you!" Crystallis called out to him. "WE need  
you!"  
  
"I'm sorry......but, my time's up......" Ashura said. He coughed a few times,  
blood coming out. ".....see ya....." With one last breath, Ashura closed his eyes,  
a small smile on his face before he passed on.  
  
"Ashura? Ashura?! ASHURA!" Crystallis called out, shaking the hedgehog. "No,  
don't go! Please, Ashura! Don't leave me!" No answer. She began crying as she   
brought his head to hers, hugging him. "Ashuraaaa......" As the group looked on,  
some of them began crying.  
  
"Ashura, why?" Merc said, wiping his eyes clear of tears.  
  
"No, not you, too." Tom said.  
  
"Why did you hafta play hero now?" Seiyuka said.  
  
"That hedgehog.....he saved her life.....why?" Razla asked to himself. "I  
was aiming for her to release the last gem....." Just then, as Crystallis continued  
cradling Ashura's lifeless body, their bodies began glowing pink. At the same time,  
those who held the Guardian Gems began glowing. Merc glowed red; Sonic, blue;  
Metal, dark blue; Seiyuka, green; Ayeka, purple; and Vegeta, gray.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sonic said, in shock.  
  
[This does not compute!] Metal said.  
  
"I don't like this one bit!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on?!" Seiyuka said.  
  
"I don't....ARRRGH!" Vegeta began before all six disappeared in a flash of  
light and reappeared as shafts of light surrounding the two hedgehogs. Between the  
shafts, the others could see Crystallis and Ashura disappear.  
  
"Where did they go?!" Sasami asked.  
  
"I dunno!" Gero said. Soon, a pink shaft joined the other six as they began  
spinning very fast.  
  
"MERC! Oh, no! What if this is one of Razla's deals?" Angel said.  
  
"It's not me!" Razla said, just as bewildered as the others. "I can't do that  
at all!" Soon, lightning began sparking from the large shaft.  
  
"Guys, I don't like this at all!" Crow said, cowering behind Mike.  
  
"Wait! I see something in the light!" Yugi said.   
  
In the light, the group saw the outline of the first gem finder, Merc.   
Covering his body was the armor of the Maverick Hunter known as Zero. Instead of   
his katana or the Z-Saber, a mysterious spirit blade formed on the top of his right  
hand. Next was Sonic, who first became Super Sonic, then had his bottom quills   
turned down like Ashura's. Then, came Metal Sonic, who began getting armor pieces   
all over his body, making him part-Metal, part-Sabian and part Vile mk. II. Next   
was Ayeka, who was the least-changed, as all that surrounded her was an energy   
aura. Next was both Seiyuka and Vegeta, who just had their hair extended down to   
their knees. Then, it was both Ashura and Crystallis. Crystallis was in her   
"birthday suit", while Ashura still had pieces of his armor on him. The pieces of  
the Wing ZERO armor's wings turned angelic and covered Ashura's lifeless body.   
Then, various items began forming on Crystallis. Vegeta's jumpsuit and battle   
armor, Sonic's SOAP shoes, Metal's arms, Seiyuka and Merc's swords, and Ayeka's  
tiara (which formed into a bracelete on Crystallis' left hand) appeared on her.   
Then, the light disappeared, allowing the eight out.  
  
"Are you guys alright?!" Mike said.  
  
"Mike Nelson, we couldn't be better!" Merc said, looking at his armor.  
  
"LOOK AT ME, KAKKAROTTO! I'M A GREATER SUPER SAIYAN NOW!" Vegeta shouted  
  
"Gah! What happened to my eyebrows?!" Seiyuka said, realizing the side  
effect of the transformation.  
  
"Alright! Super Sonic 2's back in action!" Sonic said.  
  
[LOOK AT ME! I'M BETTER THAN THE REST!] Metal said.  
  
"Oh, crud. You guys get the better looks!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Wow....is this the Guardian Maiden mode?" Crystallis asked herself. She,  
then, turned to the still covered Ashura. "Ashura...." Just then, Ashura's wings  
opened, revealing that he was in the Wing ZERO Custon armor.  
  
"Yeah, who's there?" he said. This startled the group. "Hey, can someone help  
me find the 'helmet off' button?"  
  
"Ashura! You're alive!" Merc said.  
  
"If I don't get this off, I won't for very long!" Ashura said. Crystallis  
reached over and pushed a button on the side that retracted the helmet. Ashura  
looked over and saw Crystallis standing there, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please tell me it's you....that you're alive....." she said  
  
"If it isn't me, then, who's in the armor?" Ashura said. The girl smiled,  
then wrapped her arms around Ashura.  
  
"You're alive! I don't believe it!" Crystallis said. Ashura returned the hug.  
  
"Neither can I." Razla said. "All this time, I've been killing the wrong  
person. Now it's payback time!"  
  
"What do you mean, Razla?" Sasami asked.  
  
"On this planet, the legend of the Guardian Maiden states that when a certain  
person that is loved by a group is killed, the Guardian Maiden's power would be  
released. For years, the people who've come here to kill me has always had a person  
that was loved by all, but that person was the Guardian Maiden." Razla said. "Now,  
I see the truth. And now, I can finally rid this planet of the Guardian."  
  
"WHAT?!" Crystallis said. "You mean that woman that brought us here?!"  
  
"The same. You see, she is not the friendly woman that she looked like. Deep  
inside, she's an evil demon bent on conquering this planet." Razla said. "For  
centuries on end, she's tricked groups to find the Guardian Gems and to kill me.  
Using the scar that's embedded on each of the Guardian Maiden, she's had them   
killed throughout their journeys, and those who make it are killed due to my poor  
judgement."  
  
"In other words, we've been had!" TOM said. Razla nodded. "Ooh, that makes my  
circuits fry!"  
  
"How about we make it up to ya!" Sonic said. "WE'LL go and take down the  
Guardian. We know the truth now, so now, we can go and kick the real bad guy's  
butt!"  
  
"Thank you, Absolution crew." Razla said. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Well, guys, we got our mission, we've been powered up, so let's get movin'!"  
Seiyuka said.  
  
"And what makes you think WE'RE going with you?" Yugi asked. Metal responded  
by shoving two blasters in the back of their heads.  
  
[Move it. Now!] he said. With that, the three followed the group through the  
opening. Before he left, Ashura turned around and faced Razla.  
  
"Hey, Razla. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who looks EXACTLY like   
you, but very evil?" Ashura asked.  
  
"Heh. Yeah. That's my brother, Ralph. He took my name because he thought it  
was more evil sounding." Razla said. Ashura grinned and began to make his way to  
the others, where Crystallis was waiting.  
  
"Ashura, I should hurt you for doing that." Crystallis said, about his  
sacrifice. "I thought we would never be together again."  
  
"Crysty, I did it to protect you, because I love you." Ashura said. "You  
know very well that we don't live forever, so we have to live it the way we want   
to." The hedgehog turned and looked at Crystallis in the eyes. "Crysty, this may  
be the last time we see each other for real. I don't know if we'll make it through  
this."  
  
"Ashura, I know....." Crystallis said, wiping a tear that was forming.  
"Promise me this, Ashura." he nodded. "Promise me that whatever happens, we go  
through this together, through the fights and our deaths. Promise me at least   
that."  
  
"No problem. Besides, I see the others are doing their last will and   
testiments to their pals." Ashura said. The two looked and saw the others doing  
almost the same exact thing.  
  
"Ashura...." Crystallis began to say before Ashura put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Please, don't say anything right now." Ashura said. The leaned towards each  
other, closed their eyes and kissed as long as they could. They knew it could be  
their last kiss and they wanted it to last. After a few seconds, they parted and  
looked towards the others, who were waiting. "Ready, guys?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Sonic said.  
  
"This is what we've been waiting for!" Tom said.  
  
"Alright...." Ashura said, the helmet forming over his face. "In the words of  
Jerrod the Lone Outlaw: IIIIIIIIIIIT'S GO TIME!"  
  
"YEAH!" They shouted. With that, the group took off in the direction of where  
the Guardian. As they left, Razla stepped out.  
  
"Good luck, heros. I know you can do it." Razla said  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter:  
-------------  
Their mission is clear, the target is known. Now the MAT Crew must take down the  
Guardian if they are to get back home. The Guardian only has one line of defense to  
the incoming onslaught: The villians of the fanfictions and movies they MSTed! Can  
they get through, or will they fall before their power?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
---------------  
  
Aw, man! The series is almost over! About two or three chapters to go. Trust me,  
this will go down with a bang!  
  
As always, Read and Review!  
Ashura Hedgehog 


	10. Chapter 10

Crystallis' Secret - A MAT2K1 Adventure  
Chapter 11: Hangin' On The Edge of Tomorrow....  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WAHOO!" Crystallis shouted. "I....I can't belive I'm flying!" She looked   
down at the ground as saw how far she was from the ground. Thanks to her new  
powers, she was channeling Merc's, Super Sonic's, Seiyuka's and Vegeta's power to  
fly. And she was enjoying every minute of it. "Look at me, Ashura! I'm flying!"  
  
"Hehehehe.....she's really enjoying it!" Ashura said. He, too, was flying,  
but not by his own power, but that of his modified armor. His Wing ZERO Custom  
armor.  
  
"How much longer?!" Crow said, being carried Angel.  
  
"Not much." Merc said. "I'm picking up some massive power level up ahead!"  
  
"This is it, gang! This is gonna be the biggest battle ANY of us has been   
in!" Ashura said.  
  
"Don't worry. We're ready for it!" Vegeta said.  
  
"So let's not let the Guardian wait any longer! Let's GO!" Super Sonic 2   
said, racing ahead. The others soon followed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT?! They're supposed to KILL Razla, NOT help him!" Guardian said, furious  
to no end. She walked from her viewing spot to a portal she had opened for an  
emergency. "I didn't want to do this, but now I must!" She raised her hands in the  
air and chanted an incantation. All of a sudden, various characters appeared near  
the portal. The villians from some the fanfics and movies the group read. Ivan   
Ooze, Apocalypse and his minions, Katzie and Bertie, Evil Tiger of the Wind, the   
Doomsday lookalike, most of them were there.  
  
"What the hell are we doin' here and who the hell are you?" Sabretooth said.  
  
"Welcome to my world. I am the Guardian and I need your help." she said.  
  
"Yeah, and just WHY would we help YOU?" Katzie said.  
  
"I am under attack by a group of heroes who demand that my head be on a   
silver platter." Guardian said. "I'm pretty sure you know what to do."  
  
"Yeah, we get to crush some goody-goodies!" Juggernaut said, bashing a statue  
with his bare hands.  
  
"Yes, but don't do that in my lair." Guardian said. "Now, go. Protect me from  
those who demand me dead." With that, the evil gathering raced out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT THE..?!" Gero said. "I've just picked up some additional power levels  
up ahead!"  
  
[Same here. Evil in nature.] Metal said. [We're in for a major battle.]  
  
"Guys, ready?" Ashura said.  
  
"I'll protect the others, you go on!" Yugi said. With that, she picked up   
Amy, Mike, Tom, Crow, and Sasami and encased them in a protective barrier.  
  
"Alright, it's game time!" Merc said. "Absolution crew, LET'S ROLL!" With   
that, the group split up just as Sauron and a flock of Tengu Warriors flew by.  
  
"That was close!" Sara said. "Alright, Sabian. Drop me down. I'll be fine!"  
Sabian, reluctently, released her from his grip and allowed her to fall to the  
ground. On the way down, she took down a few Tengu with her sword. TOM followed  
suit, dropping from Trunks' grip, his arm cannons frying a few Tengu as well.  
  
"This may be easier that I thought." TOM said.  
  
"Don't count on it!" Sara said. "Let's move!" As the two followed Yugi and   
the others, some of the others broke free of the Tengu flock. Vegeta turned around  
and fried Sauron and the rest with a Final Flash.  
  
"Heh. Not a problem." Vegeta said.  
  
"That's what you think, runt!" a voice said. All of a sudden, Sabretooth  
pounced on Vegeta, pinning him to the ground. "Yer no Wolverine, but I'll use you  
as an example!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Vegeta shouted, letting his golden aura launch the  
crazed killer off him. "You think you can get away calling me "runt"?! THINK   
AGAIN!" With just a flick of a wrist, Vegeta fried the killer. For some reason,  
Sabretooth's bones weren't metal. "Heh. A fake. I knew it. Probably from those  
fics the others read."  
  
"Well, what do ya know? We're facing the fic versions!" Ashura said.  
  
"I guess we got our work cut out!" Merc said. Just then, a boulder came   
zooming past him. "What the?" Merc looked down and saw Juggernaut launching another  
boulder. Merc blasted it with his new Arm Cannon, blasting the "unstoppable" in   
the process. "Heh. I guess we are!"  
  
"C'mon! Everyone's waiting for us!" Angel said.  
  
"Coming!" Ashura shouted. "Hey, where's Sonikku and Metalla?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that moment, Super Sonic 2 and Metal Sonic were battling the bigger,   
eviler version of one of the more popular characters of "Monster Rancher", Tiger of  
the Wind.  
  
"HAH! I may have been beaten by a measily KID, but I'll never fall to the  
likes of you!" Tiger growled.  
  
"THAT KID WAS CHEAP!" Super Sonic shouted. "HE USED A CHEAP ATTACK ON YOU!  
I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT!" All of a sudden, a bunch of black gears flew out of his  
back and attemped to attach themselves to the two, but failed.  
  
[Earth to Tiger: WE ARE NOT DIGIMON!] Metal said, his shoulder cannon   
pointing at the monster. [GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!] He fired a few volleys at the  
monster, nailing him head on.  
  
"Grrrr.....TAKE THIS! THUNDER!" Tiger shouted, launching bolts of electricity  
at the two. They struck the two of them, but barely even phased them.  
  
"HAH! Is that all?" Super Sonic said. "Then, eat this! SONIC RUMBLE!" With  
that, he fired a bolt of energy at the monster, piercing through his head. "GOT   
'EM!" Metal launched a slew of missles at Tiger. The impact literally decimated the  
monster.  
  
[Scratch one creep!] Metal said.  
  
"C'mon! The others are waiting!" Sonic said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside the cave-like entrance, the group made their way to the Guardian's  
little base. Sonic and the Saiyans were enough to keep the place lit. Ashura blew  
the barrels of his Twin Buster Rifles while Yugi was wiping purple gunk off her  
metal jacket.  
  
"Well, I can say I made short work of those "Nega-Sisters"." Ashura said.  
  
"Yeesh, that's the last time I throw a rock at anyone made of Ooze..." Yugi  
said.  
  
"Although, that blue skinned woman had the most TACKIEST taste in clothes!"  
Amy said.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your current victories...," A voice said. The group   
looked ahead and saw Apocalypse and the Doomsday lookalike standing there. "because  
they are your last."  
  
"Yeah, well, I like to see you beat us!" Gero said, stepping up.  
  
"Very well." Apocalypse said, siccing the monster on the scientist. With one  
mighty blow, he punched off the monster's head. While Apocalypse was in shock over  
the monster's fall, Seiyuka and Sabian took down the mutant.  
  
"And then......there was one." Yugi said. "Let's go." With that, the group  
headed towards the Guardian's lair.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DAMN THOSE GUARDIAN GEMS!" Guardian cursed. "If I didn't make them, they  
would have been defeated already!" She got up and advanced towards the entrance to  
greet the others. "If my minions couldn't kill them, I WILL!" Just then, the group  
walked through the entrance.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the Guardian?" Sonic said, "Here to surrender?"  
  
"Surrender? I think not. You're making the biggest mistake of your lives  
challenging me." Guardian said.  
  
"Yeah, well, we made the biggest mistake trusting YOU!" Ashura said. "Thanks  
to you, the team was nearly destroyed!"  
  
"That was the plan the whole time.....until YOU decided to play hero and  
save your pantywaist of a girlfriend!" Guardian said. This pissed off Ashura.  
  
"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING TO MY GIRL!" Ashura said. He pulled out the  
Twin Buster Rifle and seperated them into two rifles. "We're here to end your   
madness and go home!"  
  
"I like to see you try, boy!" Guardian said. "Of course, why not show you a  
bit of my power." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, the group began   
hallucinating. For Ayeka, it was losing Tenchi. For Sasami, for everyone to start  
hating her, even though Ryo-ohki was right there, comforting her. For Vegeta, it  
was him being extremely weak. For Trunks, it was combatting the Androids, who had  
killed everyone around him. For Amy, it was losing Sonic. For Sonic, it was being  
trapped under tons of rubble at the Twin Towers site. For Mike, he was stuck seeing  
the movie "Hobgoblins", while Crow and Tom had "Manos: Hands of Fate" going through  
their minds. Sara was witnessing Sabian going off with another girl, while Sabian  
saw his old world destroyed by the creatures he vowed to demolish. Merc was being  
tortured by someone from his old world. Angel was reliving Jeff's escape from the  
afterlife. Ashura was reliving some of his bad times back from his old world, while  
Crystallis was reliving the days before she met Ashura.   
  
"Odd, how come it didn't affect us?" TOM said, looking at the group.  
  
[I'm guessing it has to do with something unique.] Metal said.  
  
"Impossible! ALL OF YOU should be quivering like babies! Why NOT?!"   
Guardian said.  
  
"Don't you just love mind shields?" Yugi said. "I had time to erect some on  
me and the others just before you did that. Now, we still are able to fight back!"  
With that, the four began fighting, ki and laser blasts going strong.   
Unfortunantly, she had a barrier surrounding her, preventing the attacks to go   
through.  
  
"DAMN!" Gero said. "Now what?!"  
  
"Die." Guardian said, raising her hand and firing a massive blast at the  
four. The blast scatters the four away. "With your friends moaning over their worst  
fear, I'd say it's game, set......" She never got to finish as an energy blast  
singed her shoulder. Guardian looked and saw Super Sonic standing there, panting.  
  
"If you ever....EVER.....make me relive that day again, so help me, I'll send  
you to the hell I hope they send bin Ladin!" Sonic said.  
  
"How did you break the hallucination?!" Guardian said.  
  
"I was there....and I survived!" Sonic said. Unbeknowest to Guardian, Sonic's  
blast somehow destroyed the hallucinations the others were having.  
  
"AUGH! They're coming to!" Guardian said, finally noticing them. "FINE! I'll   
destroy you MYSELF!"  
  
"BITE ME....or bite YOU!!" Crow said, running up to the woman, chomping down   
on her leg. Servo followed Crow, his little beak chomping on her arm. Guardian  
swung fiercely, trying to get them off of her.  
  
"At least they've given us some time regroup." Merc said, standing up.  
  
"Good God, that was a horrible experience...." Ashura said, wiping some tears  
from his face. He helped up Crystallis, who was also wiping her tears away. "You  
okay, Cryst?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ashy...." Crystallis said. "I think it's time to end this."  
  
"I'm with you!" Vegeta said, stepping up. "This ends here and now! BIG BANG  
ATTACK!" With that, Vegeta fired his attack at Guardian, the impact sending her   
into the wall and flinging Crow and Tom off.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! That was fun!" Crow said.  
  
"Can we do that again?" Tom said.  
  
"Not now!" Merc said, rushing towards the recovering creature. He lept into  
the air and activated the blade on his arm. "TASTE THE BLADE OF THE SOUL REAVER!"  
He pierced right through her chest. All of a sudden, his forearm converted into a  
Arm Cannon and fired a few plasma shots into her. He lept off her and saw that she  
wasn't moving. He turned around and walked back towards the group. "Well, that's  
that!"  
  
"Not....so....fast...." she sputtered. Merc turned to see her rising, her  
eyes glowing blood red. "You actually think that a few measily shots can stop ME?!"  
  
"We were hoping....,but since you just WANTED to show us your impersonation  
of Sigma, I guess we'll hafta show you our impersonation of X and Zero!" Sonic   
said.  
  
"HA! I'm all powerful! What do you have?" Guardian said. Moments later, she  
had a facefull of cannon fire from Metal.  
  
[How's that for starters!] Metal said. He took off into the air and attacked  
her with everything he had. But, that prove useless as she had a barrier around   
her. [Im....possible! There's no way she could have blocked them all!]  
  
"I'm the greatest being on this planet. Thanks to Razla and his stupidity!"  
Guardian said. "See, whenever a Guardian Maiden dies, her possible power goes to  
me. Crystallis here is the last of them. Had she had died when Razla attacked her,  
I would have all the power I needed to conquer this puny planet and the universe."  
  
"News flash, sister!" Yugi said. "It's gonna be Robotnik who's takin' over  
the universe!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Guardian said. "Well, tell him to shove it and let a   
professional do it."  
  
"Defeat us and do it yourself!" Gero said. Guardian grinned at that.  
  
"Ah, a challenge! Great! I JUST LOVE A CHALLENGE!" she said. All of a sudden,  
a pink aura surrounded her. From her back sprouted two demon wings. Her body   
started to get skinny, as if it had not eaten in months. Her hair fell out. Her  
clothes became torn and decayed. All in all, she was becoming a monster.  
  
"Holy shit.....I had a dream about her....." Mike said. "Of course, this was  
caused by Merc's cooking."  
  
"ThIS iS YoUR enD, HEroES!" She shouted, getting set up for battle. "PREPARE  
FOR YOUR DEATH!"  
  
"Gee, where have we heard THAT before?" Amy said, sarcastically. That   
infuriated Guardian, causing her to blast Amy. The tiny hedgehog went soaring   
through a wall.  
  
"AMY!" Sonic shouted, flying to the hole she was in. He lifted her burned   
body. "You okay, Amez?"  
  
"Sonic....get her for me....." she said, before she fainted.  
  
"Don't worry, Amez, I will!" Sonic said. He carried her body to Mike and gave  
her to him. Then he turned his attention to Guardian. "Who do you think you are?  
Picking on someone like Amy! You'll regret....." He was stopped by Angel, who   
bopped him on the head.  
  
"Hey, can the Tuxedo Mask speeches and fry her!" she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah....heheheheh....sorry." Sonic looked at Guardian and held his hands  
out. "SONIC RUMBLE!" He released a blast at Guardian, who just allowed it to bounce  
off her barrier. "Damn! She still has that up!"  
  
"But, she should still be reeling from the wounds Vegeta and Merc inflicted  
on her." Sabian said. "If only we could destory her barrier...."  
  
"Perhaps there's a way." Crystallis said.  
  
"Crysty, what do ya...." Ashura began to say. He turned his head to see her  
flying into the air. "CRYSTALLIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"You need the barrier destroyed, I'm gonna destroy it for you!" Crystallis  
said.  
  
"If you plan on sacrificing yourself, you're being a bigger idiot than I  
thought!" Trunks said.  
  
"No, I know why I was chosen now." Crystallis said. "To put her down once and  
for all." Ashura flew up to Crystallis.  
  
"Crysty, are you being an idiot?! She's too powerful! If she could stop Sonic  
and Metal, then I'm sure you'll fall, too!" Ashura said. She began to speak when  
Ashura cut her off. "If you're gonna die, can we go along as well?" She blinked  
a couple of time and smiled.  
  
"Why not? We're a team...no...a family after all." Crystallis said.  
  
"Now THAT I like!" Sabian said from the ground. "What do you say, everyone?  
Ready to show her our power?"  
  
"YEAH!" the others shouted. Just then, Ashura tossed Mike his scythe.  
  
"Well, the team's a family now? Don't you just hate it when families ARE TORN  
APART?!" Guardian said, firing a blast at the group, scattering them.  
  
"THIS IS IT! IN THE WORDS OF MY CARTOON OTHER, LET'S DO IT TO IT!" Sonic   
said, he and Metal rushing towards the Guardian. All of a sudden, Super Sonic's  
gold barrier turned blue as he got faster. He slammed into the Guardian's barrier,  
cracking it badly.  
  
[My turn!] Metal said, focusing a major blast on the crack. She looked at the  
robot, sneered and fired a blast at Metal, but, for some reason, was blocked.  
  
"Who dares interfere?" Guardian said. She looked to see Ayeka, in her battle  
outfit, preparing an energy blast. "Ah, the prissly little princess. Care to try to  
hit me?"  
  
"In fact, I think I will." Ayeka said, launching the ball. Her timing was  
perfect, as Metal finally broke the barrier, allowing the energy ball to slam into  
her chest.  
  
[Nice shot, your highness!] Metal said.  
  
"My turn!" Super Sonic said. Once again, he flew at top speed, his barrier  
turning blue. He slammed into her chest, sending her into the wall, through it,  
and right outside. "You'll pay for hurting Amy!"  
  
"Yeah, right!" She said, firing an energy blast at Sonic, sending him   
spralling back into the cave. She teleported back in and caught Sonic. "Hmm....it   
seems you have a Guardian Gem in you. I think I'll take it...." She held out her  
other hand over Sonic and proceeded to remove the gem from inside his body. His  
golden body reverted back to blue, the proceeded to shrivel. She dropped it like a  
piece of trash. "One down, six to go." She looked at Metal Sonic. "And I see  
number two..."  
  
[You'll hafta catch me to get it!] Metal shouted, turning around and flying   
from her. Just then, she fired the same type of blast at Metal, extracing his gem  
and sending him crashing to the ground, reverting back to normal.  
  
"METAL!" Gero said. "Alright, now it's MADS business! No one attacks my   
partner and gets away with it!" Gero fired an optic blast at the monster, only to  
have it knocked away and reflected back at him, piercing his chest. The impact  
sent Gero soaring into Yugi, both slamming into a wall.  
  
"Ah, man!" TOM said "Four of us are down! And she's getting stronger by the  
minute!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Seiyuka said.  
  
"Seiyuka! Get back here!" Ashura said. It was too late. Before she even got  
close to her, Guardian extracted her gem from her. She, like Sonic, collapsed to   
the ground, drained and shriveled. "No.....'Yuka, no......"  
  
"Three down, four to go!" Guardian said. "Care to surrender your gems and   
live?"  
  
"Like hell we will!" Vegeta and Merc shouted. They both fired ki blasts at  
Guardian. They struck her, causing her to lose the gems, allowing Crow, Tom and TOM  
to gather them up.  
  
"MISERABLE PESTS!" Guardian said, firing at the robots, causing them to  
explode. She recovered the gems, then she turned her attention to Merc and Vegeta.  
"You'll pay for trying to take me down, moreless trying to HURT ME!" She fired  
the same blast at those two, stealing their gems.  
  
"FATHER!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"MERC!" Angel shouted, tears starting to form.  
  
"Aw, man! We weren't ready! We were NOT READY!" Ashura said.  
  
"What do we do?" Mike said.  
  
"Five down, two to go. We gotta get outta here!" Ashura said.  
  
"Not so fast, little man!" Guardian said, destroying the entrance. "You're  
not going anywhere....but, the Afterlife!" She fired the same beam at Ashura, only  
to have it blocked by Ayeka.  
  
"We're not going down without a fight!" Ayeka said.  
  
"Yes, you are." Guardian said, extracting Ayeka's gem.  
  
"AYEKA!" Sasami shouted. "NOT YOU!"  
  
"And, then....there was one......." Guardian said, focusing on Ashura.  
  
"My team....destroyed....my family.....destroyed.....AND IT'S ALL YOUR   
FAULT!" Ashura shouted, firing his Twin Buster Rifle wildly, not even touching her.  
  
"Sad, really." Guardian said, firing the blast at Ashura. But for some   
reason, Ashura fought the beam with all his might. He wasn't going to abandon  
Crystallis. But, this confused the others.  
  
"I don't get it. Ashura's fighting the beam, but the others didn't?" Mike   
said. "Did they purpously give up? Were they caught off guard like that?"  
  
"I wish I knew..." Sara said. Just then, Ashura's fight finally proved futile  
as his gem came out, but it was odd.  
  
"IT'S ONLY HALF A GEM?!" Guardian shouted. "WHERE'S THE OTHER HALF?! THE  
GUARDIAN MAIDEN COULDN'T BE HERE IF HE ONLY HAD HALF A GEM! _WHERE IS IT_!?"  
  
"I like to know that myself...." Crystallis said. She walked over to the   
bodies of her friends. "Why couldn't we have just left? We could have just went   
home....we finished the mission...." She started tearing up. "Now, I've lost my  
friends, my loved ones....my beloved...." Just then, something odd happened to her.  
As she started crying, she, once again, started glowing pink again. Then, the gems  
floated over to her.  
  
"What's going on?!" Guardian said. As the gems encircled her, the broken gem  
that was once in Ashura hovered over to Crystallis. As she went to grab it, the  
gem suddenly became one. "No....SHE MUST HAVE HAD THE OTHER HALF!"  
  
"What's going on?!" Sabian said, noticing Crystallis standing up as the gem  
entered the circle. She reached up into the sky with her right hand, as if to get  
something. She balled up her hand, brought it down, and began shaking it, as if she  
was shaking a pair of dice. The gems started spinning.  
  
"She's powering up!" Sasami said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Trunks said.  
  
"I know how! Sonic and Shadow did it a few times themselves!" Sabian said.  
"But, is she becoming Super?" That was answered as the gems surrounding her began  
glowing, then became a large column of light. "Perhaps she is!"  
  
"Wait! Look!" Mike said. Just as soon as it started, it was over. He costume   
was modified even more. Ashura's Wing ZERO Custom replaced the body armor of Vegeta  
and Sonic's shoes and it was gold. The shoulder pads and forearms of Merc's   
replaced Metal's. Ayeka's tiara appeared on her forehead, the headpiece of the Wing  
ZERO Custom helmet on the center. Crystallis' quills grew longer. As she opened her  
eyes, a pair of large, pink wings appeared on her back.  
  
"It....can't be!" Guardian said.  
  
"You've made a big mistake, Guardian." Crystallis said. "You killed my   
friends. You killed the man I love. I'll make you pay for that!"  
  
"Let's see you try, Guardian Maiden." Guardian said.  
  
"Fine, I will!" Crystallis said, Metal Sonic's shoulder cannon appearing.  
"I'll make you pay." She fired a few volleys at Guardian. As she blocked them,  
Crystallis flew up to her, ramming her, causing her to slam into the roof.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Guardian said, firing the same blast that extracted the gems  
from her friends, only to have it reflected off Crystallis and sent back to   
Guardian. "I'll kill you! HEAR ME? KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOU!"  
  
"I'll see you in hell before you do that!" Crystallis said, pulling out  
Ashura's Twin Buster Rifle and fired it at Guardian, disentergrating half of her  
body.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?!" Guardian asked, frightened out of her mind.  
  
"You didn't give mercy to my friends. You didn't give mercy to the one I  
loved." Crystallis said. "You killed various Guardian Maidens for power. You must  
be destroyed for the good of the universe!" She held out the blaster and pointed it  
at Guardian again.  
  
"WAIT!" Guardian said. "Before you kill me, you want to know the real reason  
why Ashura wanted you as a girlfriend?"  
  
"Wha...what are you talking about?" Crystallis said.  
  
"He never loved you. You see, he was having tons of problems after he read   
a.....fanfic, is it not called that?" Guardian said. "Anyway, the plan was he was  
to spend time with that person, then send them back to earth after he was freed   
from his nightmares."  
  
"That's not true!" Crystallis said. "He loves me! He didn't use me!" She  
pointed the gun at Guardian again "TAKE IT BACK!"  
  
"It's true! All true!" Guardian said, laughing her head off. Crystallis   
started shaking her arms in anger. She was confused. DID Ashura use her? WAS she  
just used for a single purpose, not for love?  
  
(Crysty, don't listen to her...) A hauntingly familiar voice said. Crystallis  
turned around and saw the ghost of Ashura there. (It's not true....,well, not   
totally true....)  
  
"Wha....what do you mean?" Crystallis said.  
  
(Allow me to tell you a story. A few months before I was sent to the   
Satellite of Eggs, Merc and I went to a dance club. When Merc left to see if he  
could find a dance partner, I stayed at a table. That is, until I was met by a  
beautiful female hedgehog girl. I still remember her kindness that flowed within   
her.) Ashura began. (From that day forward, I wanted to meet that girl again. I  
never knew it wouldn't be too far from that day. When the others went to find a   
girl for me, the plan WAS to find a temporary girlfriend. When I was you on the   
ground as part of that line of girls, I had a feeling it was you. When I saw those   
soft, purple eyes, I knew it was you. I completely ditched the plan and decided to   
make the relationship a real one.) Crystallis hovered over to Ashura.  
  
"You....you really mean that? You actually....loved me?" Crystallis asked.  
  
(Ever since that day. Crysty, even IF I went through the plan, I would have  
ditched it immediately.) Ashura said. (I love you too much to hurt you, you know  
that.)  
  
"Yeah....you're right." Crystallis said.  
  
"WHAT?! I tried to seperate her from her last bond to her sanity, and it   
FAILED!" Guardian shouted. Crystallis looked at Guardian, then put back her gun and  
held out her hand. "Oh, what are you gonna do? Ki blast me?" All of a sudden,  
Crystallis started glowing blue. "Wha...what are you doing?"  
  
"Allow me to show you the power of a MSTer. This power was discovered by a  
good friend of ours." Crystallis said. "It's called the "Fury". It's power has yet  
to be regestered. But, if used correctly OR incorrectly, it can be very......  
deadly."  
  
"You can't be serious!?" Guardian said, shocked. "You...you can't kill me!!"  
  
"Wanna bet? You've hurt too many people. It ends here and now." All of a  
sudden, electricity started flowing around her body. "UNLEASH.....THE.....  
FURYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" With that, she unleashed a massive bolt of energy, slamming   
into the creature. As it filled her body, it started bubbling and Crystallis was  
beginning to tire.  
  
(Crysty, stop attacking with that and use the other attacks!) Ashura said.  
  
"NO! I'm taking her out now!" Crystallis said.  
  
(Crysty! You'll kill yourself!" Ashura said, not knowing that the attack was  
causing him to reappear in the mortal world, as it did to those Guardian killed  
recently.  
  
"NO! Stay out of this!" Crystallis said.  
  
"Well, if you're gonna kill her, at least let me help!" Vegeta said, coming  
towards her, fully revitalized.  
  
"WHAT?! This can't be!" Guardian said. "I KILLED YOU!"  
  
"Let's finish this together. As a team." Super Sonic said  
  
"No....I'm sorry....I hafta end this." Crystallis said, the attack really  
draining her.  
  
"Crysty, you'll die!" Ashura said. "Let Vegeta destroy her!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ashura. I can't. I, and I alone, must destroy her. She is a   
threat to all."  
  
[You kill her, YOU'LL become the Guardian!] Metal said. She stopped in her  
tracks.  
  
"What?!" Crystallis said, in shock. "You're kidding?!"  
  
"No, she isn't." Merc said. "Now I see why she wanted the Guardian Maiden's  
killed: so no one would replace her!"  
  
"And if one of us kills her, chances are YOU won't become one!" Seiyuka said.  
  
"Damn you, heros!" Guardian shouted.  
  
"Nice try, bugly!" Sonic said. "I think it's time for the prince to rock her  
world."  
  
"Why don't we ALL destroy her?" Vegeta said, grinning.  
  
"Eh, why not?" the others said. All at once, the group unleashed their most  
powerful attacks at the Guardian, and all at once, she became nothing but pure  
molecules.  
  
"HA! WE DID IT!" Merc shouted.  
  
"Way to go, sis!" Sasami said, cheering for Ayeka.  
  
"Huh...? Wh...what's going on?" Amy asked, coming to. Then, she saw Sonic   
hovering towards her. "Sonic?"  
  
"I'm fine, Amez." Sonic said, taking the hedgehog from Mike's arms. "It's  
over now."  
  
"MERC! Aw, man! That's so awesome! Do it again!" Angel said, cheerful as a   
little kid. Trunks flew up to Vegeta and the two exchanged grins. Seiyuka flung her  
arms out, hoping to recieve a hug from Trunks, but he just turned away. She  
sighed and lowered herself to the ground.  
  
"Why does he still hate me?" she asked herself.  
  
"Hey, look, if you want, you can blast me for it." Crow said. She looked to  
see the three robots standing there, all repaired.  
  
"No, then, Trunks'll be even madder at me." Seiyuka said.  
  
"Aw, come here. Give Uncle Servo a hug." Tom said. Seiyuka looked at the  
robots, grinned and gave all three of the a light hug, as to not damage them. Only  
Crow and TOM returned the hug. "Damn inarticulate arms. Makes me like a teddy   
bear!"  
  
"Well, what do you think of your first buttkicking?" Ashura said to   
Crystallis.  
  
"Feels....odd." she said. She, then, clutched her head. "Ashura....I don't  
feel too well...." The Guardian Maiden armor disappeared and she fell to the   
ground, Ashura catching her before she hit.  
  
"Crysty! You okay?!" Ashura asked her. He shook her a bit to see if she could  
respond, but there was nothing. "No...you can't be dead...."  
  
"BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice said. "Thank you, Absolution crew! Now,  
I have her power!"  
  
"That's Guardian!" Sara said.  
  
"And what does she mean 'she has her powers'?" Sabian said.  
  
"Thanks to you, I now have the powers she had copied from you! Plus, the  
armor to boot!" Guardian said, appearing in the armor Crystallis had.  
  
"No way!" Sonic said.  
  
"And you know what else?" Guardian said. "Second by second, Crystallis'  
energy becomes MINE! Do you think you can stop ME without killing HER?"  
  
"Guys,...." Ashura said, turning around to the group, Crystallis still in his  
arms. "....this is our final battle here. And frankly, I'm scared. I would say that  
I'll take her on myself, but, with her using all of our powers, I need you guys'  
help. Can you help me?"  
  
"Ashura, that's a large order for us!" Merc said. "I can't risk your   
girlfriend's life to stop her! And I doubt the others can, too!"  
  
"But, what can we do?" Ashura asked them. Crystallis opened her eyes and  
looked at Ashura.  
  
"Ashy...." Crystallis said, her voice softer than usual. "I can help you...."  
  
"Crysty...." Ashura said, before she began speaking again.  
  
"Ashura.....this may be our last chance. Please....one last time?" Ashura  
looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Okay, we'll play it your way....." Ashura said, helping her to her feet.  
"What's the plan?" She held up her hand and began glowing blue. "WOAH! No "Fury"!  
No can do!" She brought him closer, wrapping her arm around his waist.  
  
"Ashura....for me? One last time?" Crystallis said. Ashura, though reluctant,  
brought himself closer to Crystallis, held out his hand and started glowing blue.  
  
"Ashura! What are you doing?!" Mike asked.  
  
"He and his girlfriend are gonna kill themselves!" Yugi said.  
  
"ASHURA! CRYSTALLIS! STOP!" Sabian shouted. It was too late. The shouts went  
unheaded as bolts of electricity surrounded them.  
  
"We gotta stop them!" Yugi said. "Eggman'll be pissed if they died."  
  
"Like he wasn't when we told them Sara was dead!" Gero said.  
  
"You think you can kill me?!" Guardian said. "I'll show you!" She began  
charging up one massive blast.  
  
"Ready, Crysty?" Ashura asked. She nodded. "It's time. Let's roll!" They both  
raised their hands towards Guardian.  
  
"UNLEASH THE FURY!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Guardian said, firing her attack.  
  
"It won't make it! We hafta help them!" Sabian said, flying towards the two  
and firing his blasters just as the hedgehogs released the electric attack. One  
by one, the ones who could attack with energy blasts did so. It was one mighty  
demi-god against some the strongest heros and villians in the universe.  
  
"You'll never win! I'll make sure of that!" Guardian said.  
  
"It's time to prove you wrong!" Super Sonic said. "POUR IT ON!" The group  
began adding more power into the attack.  
  
'It's not working. We're gonna lose!' Crystallis thought. 'But, why? Why   
can't we win....' Crystallis blinked a few times, realizing why. 'I didn't trust  
my friends, that's why. I didn't want them hurt and told them to go....but still,  
they're by my and Ashura's side. I guess it's time to do so.' A small grin flashed  
on her mouth.  
  
"Crystallis? What's wrong?" Ashura said, see her.  
  
"GUARDIAN! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" Crystallis shouted. All of a sudden, her  
Guardian Maiden armor reformed on her, boosting her power greatly.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!" Guardian shouted, seeing her attack get pushed back towards her.  
  
"ONE LAST PUSH, GUYS! NOW!" Ashura and Crystallis shouted. With that,   
everyone gave it their all, one massive blast sending the blast right back towards  
Guardian, engulfing her with it.  
  
"I CAN'T DIE NOW! NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!" she shouted. With that, the blast  
totally engulfed her, causing her to explode. Unfortuantly, everyone one was caught  
in the blast.  
  
One thing went through their minds: "I wish this was over...."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Crysty! Wake up, Crysty!"  
  
"Uhhh.....not now.....five more minutes...." she moaned. She slowly opened  
her eyes and saw Ashura standing over her. "Wha...what's going on?"  
  
"We're home! We're back on the Absolution!" he said.  
  
"We are?!" she said. Ashura nodded. A huge smile appeared on her face as she  
wrapped her arms around Ashura. "WE'RE HOME! I can't believe it! But,..." She   
pulled back from the hug. "...where are the others?"  
  
"OW! What the HELL happened? Weren't we in a cave about to become dust?!" a  
voice said. The two looked and saw that the others were there. They slowly stood  
up and looked around.  
  
"Oh, goody. We're prisioners again..." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, at least we aren't down there." Sabian said.  
  
"But, how did we get back here?" Amy asked.  
  
"That is simple, my friends." a voice said. The group turned to see Razla  
standing there. "I teleported you back here."  
  
"Woah. Thanks, man." Sonic said.  
  
"It was the least I could do. The planet was about to be destroyed anyway."  
Razla said.  
  
"WHAT?!" The group shouted.  
  
"Yes. The seconds after Guardian was destroyed, the radical imbalance of good  
and evil began to take over. The sudden overflow of good began to overload the   
planet. It couldn't take it and forced itself to be destroyed."  
  
"How can that be?" Seiyuka said.  
  
"For some reason, a world with no evil seems to be the wrong thing to have."  
Razla said. "Every place that is inhabited must have SOME evil in it...."  
  
"Makes sense." Merc said. "Does that mean you're...." Razla nodded. "Bummer."  
  
"Yes. Teleporting you was my last deed." Razla said, beginning to fade. "I  
bid you all farewell and godspeed...." With that, Razla was gone.  
  
"He's....gone." Tom said. "He died saving us."  
  
"Just like Ryujin...." Mike said.  
  
"It's over...it's finally over...." Seiyuka said.  
  
"Not. Yet." Ashura said. He walked over to the captain's chair and sat down.  
"Sara? Patch me through to the Antartica!"  
  
"Affermitive." Sara said, her 3D face disappearing and a video screen of his   
pal, Jerrod the Lone Outlaw standing there, air guitaring to "Wasting My Hate" by   
Metallica.  
  
"JERROD!" Ashura shouted, startling the Outlaw into falling out of his seat.  
  
"Woah! What's going...?" Jerrod said, before seeing Ashura on the screen.   
He jumped up. "ASHY-BOY! What's up?"   
  
"Where's Jim?" Ashura said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Snoozin' in his bed. Want me to leave him a message?" Jerrod said.  
  
"NO!" Ashura shouted. "I want him here. NOW!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jerrod said, motioning for Ashura to calm down. "Hold on   
a minute, bro, so I can get him outta bed."  
  
"If he doesn't, beat him !" Ashura said.Jerrod looked back and gave him an   
odd look.  
  
"Jim, you buttmunch. What the hell didja' do this time?" Jerrod thought to   
himself. A few seconds later, Jim waddled out, wiping his eyes and yawning.  
  
"Whut is it, Ash?" Jim said.  
  
"Jim Penguin, you have done many things in the past that was disturbing and   
sick , but what you've done now is UNEXCUSIBLE!" Ashura said. Jim blinked in   
confusion.   
  
"Is this about the time I plugged up the toilet and didn't tell ya' 'till   
after I left?" the bird said.  
  
"ARRGH! You're about as clueless as that blonde bimbo, Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Look, I have NO idea what you're talkin' about, so if you'll excuse me...."   
Jim began to say, before Ashura stopped him  
  
"OH, NO YOU DON'T! You aren't getting away THAT easily!" Ashura said. "Let me  
tell you a story. One day, a group of MSTers was relaxing after watching part of   
a movie about people who dress up as flying animals. During that, a bunch of them   
saw a video involving a clone and a warrior in a VERY compromising situation...."  
  
"Uh-huh...." Jim said, confused even more.  
  
"Well, after the movie, the tape went missing. There were four people who   
could have taken it, but THREE of them COULDN'T have taken it!" Ashura said. "It   
turns out that a certain PENGUIN took the tape!"  
  
"Woah! Hold on there!" Jim said, pointing his flipper at Ashura. "Where's   
your proof?!"  
  
"Right here!" Ashura said, holding up the package that Trunks had recieved   
the tape. Right there was the address for the Antartica's oil rig, and the name "J.   
Penguin"  
  
"Oh, well, heh heh heh......." Jim said, nervously.  
  
"Figures." Ashura said, grinning. "Well, now, I'm giving you an ultimatum."  
  
"Wha...?" Jim said.  
  
"Because of the tape, Seiyuka and Trunks ended their relationship. It nearly   
destroyed the team!" Ashura said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Jim shouted.  
  
"Yes. Now, Jim, I'm giving you a choice. Fix the problem you caused, BRING  
THOSE TWO TOGETHER AGAIN, or lose your privialges to board the Absolution OR  
ANY OTHER SHIP we may be on AND lose your right to even be NEAR Ayeka!"  
Ashura said.  
  
"WHAT?! You WOULDN'T!" Jim said.  
  
"I WILL!" Ashura shouted. "I don't give a rat's ass IF you saved Sasami from   
Jeff, what you did was unexcusible. The choice is yours."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END....of the Crystallis' Secret story......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for "Crystallis' Secret", but a new crisis has arrisen. Thanks to  
Jim the Talking Penguin, Trunks and Seiyuka are a couple no more.  
  
And Ashura ISN'T willing to listen to Seiyuka beg and plead for Trunks to get  
back with him! Now it's up to Jim to fix the problem. But, can the talking pervo-  
penguin reunite the two, or will he lose the right to see Ayeka, his "true love",  
ever again? Find out soon, as Jerrod the Lone Outlaw tells the tale of the biggest  
challenge in Jim's life.  
  
Eggman: HEY! What about us?!  
Ashura: What do you mean?  
Eggman: I mean, *I* only appeared in the story ONCE!  
Ashura: Hey, you guys lived, okay. Live with THAT!  
Eggman: ::walks away, grumbling::  
  
::Sigh:: As always, read and review  
Ashura Hedgehog 


End file.
